Epispdio 1:el comienzo de un nuevo amor
by Kevin Cassiel935
Summary: bueno esta sera una historia sbre mi grupo faborito gorillaz se basara en los discos demon days y plastic beach espero les valla a gustar tratare de hacerla la mas larga posible no olviden comentar si les esta gustando o si quieren que agrege algo diganme y ya ¡adios!
1. Capitulo 1:el comienzo de un nuevo amor

Murdoc:mmmmmm

Noodle:¿que pasa murdoc?

Murdoc:necesitamos ideas para el nuebo disco ¿tienes alguna?

Noodle:mmmmm no y si reunimos a los demas para hablar

Murdoc:que gran idea ¡CARA DE SIMIO RUSSEL VENGAN CHICOS!

ruusel salio de su cuarto y fue a la sala de los kong estudios aver que pasaba

2-D no se desperto

Russel:¿que pasa murdoc?

Murdoc:¿Y el idiota de stuart ?

Russel:no se creo que aun no despierta

Murdoc:ese idiota ahora vera

Murdoc fue furioso asia el cuarto de 2-D y abrio la puerra de una patada

2-D:AAAAAA que,cuando,donde

Murdoc:por que sigues dormido idiota !

2-D:no pude dormir por mis dolores de cabeza

Murdoc:eso a mi no me interesa ve a la sala antes de que te mande al infierno

2-D salio corriendo de su cuarto y fue directo a la sala,despues murdoc llego

Murdoc:¿alguna idea para el nuebo disco?

Russel:mmmm no lo se

2-D:no lo se hay que pensarlo mañana ya es muy tarde (cierra sus ojos sentado en el cillon)

Murdoc le da un golpe en la mandibula a 2-D

2-D:¿que te pasa? estaba durmiendo

Murdoc:ahora si vas a conoser el infiendo

Noodle:¡murdoc nicols deja empaz a 2-D ¿no puedes dejar de molestarlo por tan solo un dia!?

Murdoc:mmmm por un dia tratare de hacerle nada a ese cara de simio

Noodle:¿estas bien 2-D?

2-D:si eso creo pero me duele la cara

2-D estaba sangrando de la naris y de el labio

Noodle:espera aqui

Noodle va rapidamente por un botiquin,llega a donde eata 2-D

Noodle:no te muevas porfabor

2-D:esta bien

Noodle moja un poco de algodon con alcohol y le empieza a limpiar el labio

Noodle piensa:por que murdoc siempre tiene que hacerle la mida miserable a 2-D

2-D sabra lo que yo siento por el,me dan ganas de darle un beso pero y si el no siente lo mismo

Termina de limpiarle la herida a 2-D

Noodle:listo ya te limpie solo lavate la vara para que te quite esa sangre de la nariz

2-D:si,muchas gracias noods nos vemos voy a dormir

Noodle dijo entre susurros:por nada ...

BUENO asta aqui el primer episodio espero les aya gustado subire un capitulo diario bueno asta la proxima !


	2. Capitulo 2 algo mas que amistad

**HOLA ! COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO 2 ESPERO LES VALLA A ENCANTAR BUENO Y AQUI EL EPISODIO:UNA AMISTAD QUE SE CONERTIRA EN ALGO MAS**

 **Kong studios 10 AM**

 **2-D estaba pensando:noodle cuanto as cambiado aun recuerdo el dia en el que llegase a los kong studios**

 **Antes te queria como mi hermanita menor pero ahora que ha cambiado me gusta y yo te amo como me gustaria**

 **Decircelo pero me da miedo la respuesta,de repente un dolor de caneza interumpe sus pensamientos**

 **Noodle estaba en su habitason pensando:por dios cuando sera el dia que murdoc deje de molestar a 2-D pero la verdad no se por que pero algunas veses se me hace muy guapo y algunas veses pienso que lo amo pero el solo me ve como su hermanita menor...**

 **En otro lugar de los kong studios**

 **Russel:¡chicos bajen el desayuno esta listo!**

 **2-D y noodle llegaron a el comedor**

 **Russel:¿y murdoc?**

 **Noodle:no se,no lo e visto de seguro a de estar en su winnibago (o como se escriba XD)**

 **Russel:bueno el comera mas tarde**

 **Russel les da un plato con un filete y ensalada**

 **Noodle y 2-D:¡gracias!**

 **Mientras comian 2-D no podia dejar de ver a noodle noodle lo bolea a ver y el se voltea sonrojado disimulando**

 **Noodle suelta una pequeña carcagada**

 **2-D:yyyyyy ¿q-que tal esta tu desayuno?**

 **Noodle:esta bien ¿y el tullo?**

 **2-D:bien oye noodle te puedo preguntar algo**

 **2-D pensaba:ya ea la hora ya no puedo aguantar mas !**

 **Noodle:¿si dime?**

 **2-D:noodle y-yo qu-queria saber si-**

 **De repente entra murdoc gritando:donde esta mi comida**

 **Russel:tu preparate de comer llegaste tarde**

 **Murdoc:aver maldita bola de grasa me vas a dar de comer o que**

 **Russel:una palabra mas y saldras lastimado**

 **Murdoc:eso quisiera ver**

 **Russel lo toma del cuello con fuerza y dice:te vas a dirigir asia ami con respeto a¿ok? Despues lo suelta aventandolo al suelo**

 **Murdoc furioso sale del lugar para ir a su winnibago (ya saben no se escribe)**

 **Noodle termina de comer y e va a su habitasion mientras piensa:¿que me queria decir 2-D?**

 **2-D pensaba:caray se lo dire despues en el momento y lugar adecuado**

 **Pero ¿ella sentira lo mismo que yo?**

 **BUENO BUENO BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO 2 VOY A TRATA DE SUBIR 2 EPISODIOS DIARIOS ASI QUEEE ATENTOS POR QUE ESTO APENAS ES EL INICIO DE ESTO BUENO VOY A PENSAR UNOS 30 MINUTOS Y SUBO EL PROXIMO EPISODIO NOS VEMOS !**


	3. Capitulo 3:la decicion

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO EATEN MUY BIEN AQUI LES TRAIGO EL EPISODIO 3 "LA DECICION" ESPERO LES VALLA A GUSTAR Y AQUI EL EPISODIO !**

 **CAPITULO 3:LA DECICION**

 **KONG STUDIOS 10 AM**

 **2-D pensaba:hoy es el dia en que le dire a noodle lo que siento por ella pase lo que pase se lo tengo que decir**

 **Noodle pensaba:¿que me queria decir 2-D? tal ves me queria decir que... no no lo creo...**

 **2-D bajo a la sala a jugar play**

 **Noodle lo escucho bajar y fue para preguntarle que le queria preguntar el dia anterior pues la curiosidad**

 **La estaba matando**

 **Noodle:h-hola 2-D ¿como dormiste?**

 **2-D:a hola noodle buenos dias,pues no pude dormir bien como ya sabes mis dolores de cabeza je**

 **Noodle:a ok este 2-D...**

 **2-D:¿que pasa noodls?**

 **Noodle:¿qu-que me querias preguntar ayer?**

 **2-D recordo y se puso rojo diciendo:olvidalo solo era una pregunta tonta**

 **Noodle decepsionada dice:a ok...**

 **2-D:ven noodle sientate junto a mi vamos a jugar**

 **Noodle:sii te advierto que no podras ganarme**

 **2-D:eso ya lo veremos dijo mientras lamia sus labios**

 **Noodle penso:por dios tengo ganas de besarlo pero el de seguro no siente nada por mi...**

 **2-D:acelera ACELERAAA!**

 **Noodle:jajajajaja te lo dije no podras revasarme**

 **De repente noodle sale del camino**

 **2-D:o si mi oportunidad aceleraaa!**

 **Noodle:no si puedo evitarlo**

 **Noodle empeso a moverle el control a 2-D**

 **2-D:AAAAAAAA! tramposa ahora veras lo que es bueno**

 **2-D se levanta y avienta suavemente al sillon y le empiesa a hacer cosquillas**

 **2-D:noodle admite que isiste trampa y que eres una tramposa**

 **Noodle:jajaja si si esta bien jajaaja hice trampa jajaaja soy ajaj soy una tramposa ya jaja**

 **2-D:jajaja eso queria oir**

 **Ellos no se avian dado cuenta que sus rostros estaban muy cerca 2-Dse sonrojo noodle cerro los ojos**

 **Mientras 2-D se acercaba mas a ella pero de repente**

 **Murdoc:oigan chicos an visto mi ...**

 **Los ve y 2-D sale corriendo para salvar su vida**

 **Murdoc:VEN AQUI MALDITO CARA DE SIMIO AHORA SI VAS A CONOSER EL INFIERNO**

 **MALDITO IDIOTA !**

 **2-D:no murdoc espera no no no es lo que parece AAAAAA**

 **De repente 2-D se tropieza con los cables de el play**

 **2-D:por que play por que me has traisionado**

 **Murdoc ahora si veras**

 **Murdoc also el puño de repente noodle se puso entre 2-D y murdoc diciendo:MURDOC DEJALO EN PAZ**

 **ENCERIO NO ES LO QUE PARESE EL Y YO SOLO JUGABAMOS!**

 **murdoc:amor porfabor el te queria tocar**

 **2-D:eso no es verdad yo no seria capas de hacerle eso a noodle**

 **Murdoc:tu callate cara de simio !**

 **Noodle:YA MURDOC DEJANOS EN PAZ**

 **Murdoc:esta bien solo lo are por ti amor,pero cuidate stuart si e vuelvo a ver ya no habra quien te salve**

 **2-D:se quedo callado murdoc se fue a su winnibago**

 **2-D:gracias noods si no hubieras estado yo estaria muerto**

 **Noodle:no te preocupes siempre are lo posible para que murdoc no te aga nada**

 **2-D:yo no dejare que nadie te toque o te aga algo te lo prometo**

 **Noodle:gracias**

 **Despues hubo un incomodo silencio**

 **2-D:¿no-noodle?**

 **Noodle:¿si 2-D?**

 **2-D:te quiero preguntar algo**

 **Noodle:esta bien**

 **2-D:noodle yo ...**

 **Noodle:¿?**

 **2-D:yo te a-amo noodle ...**

 **Noodle se sorprendio al oir eso y se sonrojo mucho**

 **2-D:¿noodle tu qu-quisieras s-ser mi n-novia?**

 **Noodle sorprendida dijo si si si**

 **2-D la abraso y le dio un beso en la mejilla**

 **Cada quien se fue a su habitasion**

 **2-D pensaba:que hare ahora si murdoc ae entera estoy muerto**

 **Noodle pensaba:¿eso sera verdad? Tengo que mantenerlomen secreto si no murdoc lo puede matar**

 **Que hare ahora...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI ESTE EPISODIO ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO MUCHO,TAL VEZ SUBA OTRO HOY NO LO SE PERO MAÑANA ES SEGURO QUE SUBA 2-3 EPISODIOS Y PERDONEN SI TENGO FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA PERO NO ME ACOSTUMBRO A EL TECLADO DE MI TABLET BUENO ADIOS !**


	4. Capitulo 4:desepsion

**BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 4 DESEPSION ESPERO LES VALLA A GUSTAR !**

 **KONG STUDIOS 10 AM**

 **Russel:¡chicos despierten vamos,el deaayuno esta listo!**

 **2-D:bajo rapidamente a desayunar**

 **Noodle llego a el comedor bostesando y sobandose los ojos diciendo:Buenos dias chicos que tal durmieron**

 **2-D:tu ya sabea la reapuesta ...**

 **Noodle:oye 2-D despuea del desayuno tengo que hablar con tigo le susurro a 2-D**

 **2-D solo movio la caneza afirmando**

 **Despues de desayunar 2-D se fue a su cuarto (olvidando lo que dijo noodle)**

 **Toc toc 2-D:¿quien es?**

 **Noodle:soy yo noodle tenemos que hablar**

 **2-D:ok pasa**

 **Noodle se sienya alado de 2-D**

 **Noodle:2-D sobre lo que paso ayer ... tengo que decirte algo**

 **2-D pensando en peor ...**

 **Noodle:2-D ¿encerio me amas?**

 **2-D:claro! Ase mucho e tratado de decirtelo pero no me atrevia y sabia que ai murdoc me escuchaba ese seria mi fin**

 **Sabes que murdoc es como tu padre**

 **Noodle:lo se,yo tambien te amo 2-D desde ase mucho te lo queria decir pero tenia miedo,miedo a ser rechazada**

 **Por que yo pensaba que solo me veias como una hermana menor**

 **2-D:ase tiempo que te deje de ver como mi hermana menor ...**

 **Ambo se acercaron el uno al otro para final mente darse su primer beso**

 **2-D:p-perdon y-yo n-no qu-queria bu-bueno si pero-**

 **2-D es interumpido por noodle que le dio un beso se acostaron y se quedaron dormidos despertaron por un golpe**

 **Puuum iso la puerta de 2-D (chequensemis super efectos de sonido XD)**

 **Murdoc:oye cara de simio no has visto a ...**

 **2-D:...O.O**

 **noodle:..0.0**

 **Murdoc:maldito bastardo ahora veras con que tratando de abusar de ella e inbezil ahora conoseras el infierno**

 **2-D se tiro al suelo y giro para meterse debajo de su cama(que ingenioso por dios XD)**

 **murdoc:sal de alli cobarde**

 **Noodle:murdoc porfabor dejalo empaz vine a dormir con el por que no podia dormir**

 **Murdoc:y por que no fuiste con migo**

 **Noodle:duermes en un winnibago lleno de basura -.-**

 **Murdoc:buen punto cuidate cara de simio a la proxima no me importa que te voy a mandar al infierno**

 **2-D:si p-perdon**

 **Murdoc sale de su habitasion y se va a buscar prostitutas y alcohol para ser feliz(por dios se parece a mi XD)**

 **Noodle:bueno adios amor voy a mi habitasion**

 **2-D al oir esas palabras se emociono y dijo: claro adios te amo**

 **Murdoc pensaba necesito algo para que ellos 2 no agan nada pero que mmmmmm aaaaaaa ...**

 **YA SE! Llama a alguien**

 **Murdoc:oye¿ te puedo pedir un fabor?**

 **¿?:claro dime pero que sea rapido**

 **Murdoc:a mi no me hables asi idiota,bueno en fin este es el plan...**

 **BUENO ESTE CAPITULO ES CORTO POR QUE YA SUBI VARIOS CAPITULOS EN EL MISMO DIA Y SI SEDAN CUENTA YA ME QUEDE SIN IDEAS BUENO PENSARE EN ALGO EMOCIONANTE PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TAL EZ MAÑANA NO SUBA NADA PERO BUENO ASTA LUEGO !**


	5. Episodio 5:secuestro

Hola como estan ESPERO ESTEN BIEN BUENO AQUI LES DEJO Súper

EL EPISODIO 5 EL SECUESTRO (NO SE ME Ocurrió NADA MAS)

BUENO DISFRUTEN EL EPISODIO

Murdoc: ¡fideos, Russel Vengan Rápido!

Fideos y Russel bajaron a la sala aver Que pasaba

Noodle: Que Pasa Murdoc

Murdoc: necesito que me acompañen a comprar algo

2-D dr llego la nada Diciendo: ¿que ESPERAMOS? Vamonos

Murdoc tu te quedas ONU CUIDAR estudios de los Kong

Noodle: Murdoc yo no puedo ir Tengo Que practicar

Murdoc: Cara Este busque Amor de simio si regreso y le paso algo de la ONU Fideo te las veras

Con Migo ¿Entendido?

2-D Llevando su mano a su frente de Como saludo Diciendo: ¡si señor!

Murdoc: Sueros Un largo Viaje de 7 dias

Noodle: esta bien sabemos cuidarnos

Murdoc: Fideos ADIOS

2-D: adiós :)

Murdoc: a ti quien te hablo idiota

2-D Penso: por que sera asi Que bueno ya 7 dias de paz

Murdoc: bueno nos vemos

Russel: adiós cuidate Pequeña

Noodle: adiós

Russel: adiós Stuart

2-D: adiós russ cuidate

Murdoc y Russel estudios salen de los Kong

Amor Normales Ahora Podemos Hablar SI: Tallarines

2-D: o si ya Felices Podemos Ser

Se besan regresado De Repente No Se Dieron Cuenta de Que Russel Avia

Russel: ¿que Esta Pasando aqui?

2-D: r-Russel n-No Es Lo Que Parece

Russel: No te preocupes yo ya Stuart Esperaba Este Momento

2-D: ¿hay Russ Estas molesto?

Russel: No bueno Estoy muy feliz ya me hablaremos VOY

2-D: adiós

Cabeza: ...

2-D: Que Pasa Amor

Fideos: ¿Y Si le Dados UNOS HAREMOS Murdoc ¿Qué?

2-D: no lo creo el nos ayudara

Fideos eso espero oye Amor Sabes Que dia es hoy

2-D: mmmm jueves?

Fideos: si ...

2-D: Ahora regreso

Fideos: te acompaño

2-D: no, Tengo Que ir en solitario ire a ver a alguien

Noodle: Vale adiós te amo ...

2-D: yo también le da un beso a noodle se marcha

2-D pensaba:se que hoy cumlples años en el grupo...

Noodle preocupada Se Fue a dormir

2-D le compro un collar Plata Con Un Grabado Que decia: olvides te amo Nunca Mín

¿:? Oye me Ayudas a los metros De Una camioneta algo sobre mi No puedo yo solo

2-D: Claro

Metieron el motor a la camioneta y despues

2-D: vale ya esta me re-

Lo interrumoiero Con Un golpe en la Cabeza Cierra la puerta y se van ...

BUENO AQUI ASTA EL EPISODIO ME GUSTARIA SEGUIR PERO YA ES TARDE TENGO

subire SUEÑO Y MAÑANA TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR MAS BUENO MAÑANA

ADIOS !


	6. Capitulo 6 desesperasion

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN PERDONEN POR LO DE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR PERO ME PONIA ONU Y COSAS ASI BUENO ESTE TRATARE DE HACERLO LO MEJOR POCIBLE BUENO AQUI ELMEPISODIO NENES :)**

 **VIERNES 10 AM KONG STUDIOS**

 **Noodle:¿le habra pasado algo a 2-D?¿por que aun no llega? Por dios que are**

 **En otro lugar**

 **¿?:despierta inutil**

 **Le tiran una fubetada con agua fria**

 **2-D:que,cuando,donde**

 **¿?:¿que?**

 **2-D:¿e-en donde estoy?¿quien eres?**

 **¿?:eso no lo puedo decir jeje**

 **2-D gritaba por ayuda**

 **¿?:nadie te escuchara grita todo lo que quiras**

 **2-D:porfabor dejenme ir t-tengo cosas que hacer**

 **¿?:eso no me importa aqui te quedas asta que me lo ordenen**

 **Bip bip bip (sono una alarma)**

 **¿?:o por dios es hora de la comida**

 **2-D:¿que comere hoy?**

 **Le desatan y avientan a una haitasion le dan un plato con papilla**

 **2-D:mmmm delicioso felicitasiones al chef**

 **¿?:¿eres un idiota verdad?**

 **2-D:¿no tienen salsa?**

 **¿?:si,si es un idiota...**

 **2-D:¿puedo ir al baño?**

 **¿?:no aun faltan 20 minutos para q-**

 **Lo interrumpe un sonido de algun liquido callendo (orina XD)**

 **¿?:eres un puerco por dios toma esto le da cosas para limpiar**

 **2-D limpia y dice:mmmm ¿hola?**

 **¿?:¿que quoeres ahora?**

 **2-D:ya me quiero ir**

 **¿? Enojado dice:¿tu no compremdes verdad inutil?esto es un secuestro**

 **2-D:lo se ... solo digo estupideces para no prder lapoca cordura que me queda...**

 **Pone sus manos sobre su cara llorando**

 **¿?:por dios pareses un niño ¡YA CALLATE! Grito pateando la puerta**

 **2-D se durmio mientras lloraba**

 **En otro lugar**

 **Noodle lloraba por preocupasion angustia de que 2-D no reresaba durmio llorando ...**

 **VIERNES 2 PM lugar desconosido**

 **2-D deapirta y ve su comida en el suelo come y dice:¿hola?**

 **Nadie responde...**

 **Alguien abre la puerta con una mascara y dice hora de ir al baño**

 **Saca una nabaja y dice:no se te ocurra hacer ninguna eatupides**

 **2-D pensaba:tengo que salir de aqui como a de lugar solo ea unontal vez pueda hacer algo...**

 **En kong studios**

 **Noodle:2-D EN DONDE ESTAS PORFABOR REGRESA!**

 **ade repente toc toc ...**

 **De vuelta con 2-D**

 **2-D pensaba:saldre del baño dandole un golpe con toda mi fueza y saldre ullendo si eso are**

 **2-D sale del baño golpeando al sujeto este cae al suelo aturdido por el golpe 2-D sale corriendo de el lugar pero cuando sale esta en un sotano la puerta estaba cerrada recordo lo que murdoc asia**

 **Le dio una patada y la puerta se abrio salio de ese lugar el estaba muy lejos de los kong studios**

 **El fue como pudo llegando a las 3AM**

 **El entro y grito:E VUELTO AMOR!**

 **noodle:AYUDAME PORFABOR AYUDAME!**

 **2-D fue rapidamente a la habitasion de noodle para ver que pasaba ...**

 **Abrio la puerto y encontro a un hombre tratando de abusar de ella**

 **2-D lleno de furia grito:DEJALA MAL NACIDO AHORA VERAS LO QUE TE ESPERA!**

 **2-Dlo avienta al suelo se sienta en su pecho y lo golpea sin piedad en el rostro**

 **Noodle sorprendida por esto dijo :destame porfabor**

 **2-D reacciono desato a noodle y sacaron a ese men (no se como decirle Xd)**

 **Se habrasaron y quedaron profundamente dormidos ...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO 6 ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO MANDENME MENSAJE PARA QUE ME DEN RECOMEMDACIONES BUENO ME VOYNA DORMIR AQUI EN MI PAIS SON LAS 00:25 JAJAJA BUENO MAÑANA SUBIRE MAS CONTENIDO ADIOS !**


	7. Capitulo 7 parque de diversiones

HOLA! COMO ESTAN ESPERO ENTEN MUY BIEN BUENO AQUI LEA DEJO EL EPISIDIO 7 PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES

ESTE CAPITULO LO AGO PPR FALTA DE IDEAS BUENO ESCRIBO ESTO Y ME VOY A DESAYUNAS BUENO ADIOS

Sabado 12 PM

 **2-D:oye amor**

 **Noodle:¿que pasa?**

 **2-D: salgamos ¿te parece?**

 **Noodle: siiiii**

 **2-D:¿a donde quieres ir?**

 **Noodle:quiero ir a algun parque de diveriones *-***

 **2-D:vale deja me cambio y nos vamos**

 **Noodle si yo igual me cambiare**

 **Cada quien se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse al teminar...**

 **2-D:t-te ves hermosa amor**

 **Noodle:gracias tu tambies te ves mhy bien**

 **2-D:gracias,bueno vamonos**

 **Cuando llegaron 2-D vio a alguien que le parecia familiar pero lo ignoro**

 **Primero se subieron a los carritos chocones**

 **Despues de eso a la casa de el terror**

 **Despues a la casa de los espejos**

 **Y despues fueronna un lugar de comida rapida**

 **Noodle:me la estoy pasando genial gracias amor**

 **2-D:me alegra que te estes divirtiendo ya esta anochesiendo...**

 **Noodle:mmmm tengo una idea**

 **2-D:¿cual?**

 **Noodle vamos a la rueda de la fortuna a ver el atardecer**

 **2-D:vale**

 **Fueron rapido al subirse y ver lo hermoso del arardecer se vieron el uno al otro acercansose poco a poco**

 **Para final mente darse un beso**

 **Cuando estaban a punto de irse ocurrio algo...**

 **¿?:oye inutil sin ojos¿te acuerdaa de mi?**

 **2-D:recordp el inaulto "inutil" de cuando estaba secuastrado**

 **Noodle:¿lo conoses 2-D?**

 **2-D:asustado dijo primeeo hay que salor denaqui y te explico**

 **Tomo de la mano a noodle y se fueron lo mas rapido posible**

 **El los dejo ir ...**

 **Al llegar a los kong studios**

 **2-D con lo bie que me lo estaba pasando**

 **Noodle:quien era ese tipo**

 **2-D:no se su nombre pero el fue el que me secuestro**

 **Noodle:¡COMO! (CACA XD XD XD ok soy un asco en esto)**

 **2-D:tranquila te explicare...**

 **Despuea de que 2-D le contara todo ...**

 **Noodle:n-no lo puedo creer**

 **2-D:si... hay que tener mas cuidado**

 **2-D pensaba caray no le dimel collar soy un idiota ¿se lo dare ahora?**

 **Noodle:¿en que piensas?**

 **2-D:en nada...**

 **Noodle dimelo puedes confiar en mi**

 **2-D:esque ... tengo hambre**

 **Noodle:¿encerio? -.-**

 **2-D: si...**

 **Noodle eata bien are algo de comer tu descansa**

 **2-D:vale...**

 **2-D se fue a su habitasion pensando como darle el collar**

 **30 minutos despuea**

 **Noodle:¡2-D BAJA A CENAR!**

 **2-D bajo a cenar**

 **Noodle le da un plato con 4 bolas de arroz**

 **2-D:muchas gracias**

 **Despues de comer**

 **2-D:gracias por la comida estubo deliciosa**

 **Noodle:de nada oye**

 **2-D-¿que pasa?**

 **Noodle:quieres ver peliculas de terror toda la noche**

 **2-D:vale are palomitas**

 **1 hora con 30 minutos despues noodle se quedo dormida en el hombro de 2-D el la levo a su habitasion y se durmio**

 **Con ella dandole un beso en la frente diciendo:te quiero noodle no dejare que nada te pase...**

BUENO SE QUENTAL VEZ ESTE FUE UN CAPITULO CORTO PERO NO SE QUE MAS PONER BUENO SOLO VOY A

DESAYUNAR (Y A PENSAR MIENTRAS LO AGO) BUENO CHAO !


	8. Capitulo 8:el regreso

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEM MUY BIEN HOY LES TRAIGO EL EPISODIO 8:EL REGRESO ESTE SERA LARGO**

 **BUENO ASTA LUEGO**

 **DOMINGO 10 AM KONG STUDIOS**

 **Noodle penaaba:ya pasaron 3 dias desde que murdoc y russ se fueron faltan 4 dias para que regresen**

 **Tengo que hacer algo cpn 2-D antes de que regresen pero que**

 **2-D estaba durmiendo pero noodle se levanto y se fue a la cocina**

 **11 AM**

 **Noodle:¡2-D baja a desayunar !**

 **2-D desperto y bajo ael comedor entro bostesando y diciendo:buenos dias amor**

 **Le dio un beso y se sento**

 **Desayunaron augiri (o coml se escriba)**

 **2-D:gracias por la comida estubo deliciosa**

 **Noodle:de nada ^-^**

 **2-D pensaba:se lo voy a dar en la cena**

 **Noodle:¿quieres jugar play 2-D?**

 **2-D:esta bien pero sin trampas o ya sabes lo que pasa**

 **Noodle:si esta bien**

 **Estaban jugando un juego de zombies**

 **Noodle:2-D ayudame me van a comer ⊙.⊙**

 **2-D:eaperaaa ●.●**

 **Noodle:ya perdi je**

 **2-D:mejor vamos a a salir a caminar o algo**

 **Noodle:claro**

 **2-D:¿quierea ir a algun lugar en espesifico?**

 **Noodle:mmmm no**

 **2-D:bueno vamonos**

 **Salieron de los kong studios**

 **Llegaron a un parque**

 **2-D:¿quieres un helado?**

 **Noodle:sii de vainilla ^-^**

 **2-D:vale**

 **Despues se dieron cuenta que ya eataba anochesiendo y 2-D penso:debo llevarla a algun restaurante y darle el collar**

 **Noodle:¿y ahora que hacemos?**

 **2-D:bamos a cenar a algun restaurante**

 **Noodle:vale**

 **Encontraron un restaurante y entraron**

 **Noodle:¡que bonito!**

 **2-D:si es bonito vamos a sentaros por aya señarlo una mesa vacia sin gente al rededor**

 **Noodle:vale ^-^**

 **Les tomaron su orden (espagueti)**

 **Mientras comian 2-D dice:noodle se que hace 3 dias era tu aniversario aqui en gorillaz y no te pude dar esto**

 **Por lo que paso ese dia...**

 **Le dio el collar**

 **Noodle:¡O GRACIAS MI AMOR ES HERMOSO!**

 **2-D:por nada te amo**

 **Deapues de comer se fueron a kong studios**

 **Noodle tengo sueño vamos a mi cuarto a dormir amor**

 **2-D:vale**

 **Se acostaron 2-D beao a noodle y le dijo:descansa te amo**

 **Y se qudaron dormisos**

 **LUNES 10 AM KONG STUDIOS**

 **Noodle:deapierta amor vamos a desayunar**

 **2-D:si adelantate yo ahorita bajo**

 **Noodle:vale**

 **2-D pensaba:extrañare estos dias cuando murdoc y russel regresen ay por dios**

 **Bajo para desayunar deapues de desayunar**

 **Ring ring sono el telefonp**

 **2-D:hola**

 **Murdoc:pasame a noodle idiota**

 **2-D -.- es para ti noodle**

 **Noodle:vale gracias**

 **Noodle:hola**

 **Murdoc:¿como estas princesa?**

 **Noodle:todo bien**

 **Murdoc:ese idiota no te a echo nada ¿verdad?**

 **Noodle:claro que no como cres el me a estado cuidando**

 **Murdoc:bueno confio en ti se escucha de fondo:dame el telefono quiero ablar con ella**

 **Murdoc:espera**

 **Russel:pasamela ahora**

 **Murdoc:carajo toma**

 **Russel:hola pequeña¿como esta todo por aya?**

 **Noodle:todo bien**

 **Russel:y 2-D ¿como esta?**

 **Noodle:esque le paso algo...**

 **Russel:¿¡QUE LE PASO!?**

 **Noodle te lo dexi,os cuando regreses... a y cuando regresan**

 **Russel llegamos mañana**

 **Noodle:¡ME ALEGRO!**

 **russel:bueno adios pequeña**

 **Noodle:si cuidense**

 **Cuelga**

 **Noodle penaaba:extrañare estos diaa...**

 **Despues de eao vieron peliculas de terror asra la noche despues se fueron ambos a dormir a el cuarto de 2-D**

 **(Bueno ya mo tengo que decir los dias :v)8 AM KONG STUDIOS**

 **murdoc susurraba:hay que entrar sin hacer ruido**

 **Entraron al cuarto de noodle cundo mirdoc vio que no estaba fue furioso al cuarto de 2-D**

 **Al entrar vio que estaba 2-D abrasando a noodle dormidos**

 **Murdoc penso :carajo que ara aqui ese idiota page en vano...**

 **Murdoc furioso grito:¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUI!**

 **2-D:que,cuando,donde e murdoc n-no e-es l-lo qu-que parece**

 **Murdoc:ahora si bastardo**

 **Noodle dejalo en paz murdoc me vine a su cuarto por que vimos peliculas de terrir wn la moche y tenia miedo**

 **Murdoc :porfabor princesa deja que le su meresido**

 **Noodle:no**

 **Murdoc:cara de simio me las vas a pagar**

 **Se fue e iso otra llamada con una sonrisa demoniaca**

 **Murdoc:hola**

 **¿?:que pasa**

 **Murdoc:te tengo un trabajo el idiota de trevor no iso bien su trabajo...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO VOY A PENSAR MEJOR LA TRAMA YA CASI VAMOS POR LA MIDAD Y ESO ES MUY TRISTE BUENO ADIOS !**


	9. Episodio 9 la cita

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN AQUI LES TRAIGO EL EPISODIO 9 LA CITA DE QUIEN CREN QUE SERA LA CITA XD**

 **BUENO ADIOS !**

 **KONG STUDIOS 10AM**

 **2-D,noodle y russel estaban en la sala viendo una pelicula de repente llega murdoc**

 **Murdoc:que hermoso dia ¿no cren?**

 **Noodle:¿estas bien murdoc?**

 **Murdoc:solo estoy de buen humor je**

 **2-D:¿y eso a que se deve?**

 **Murdoc:tu callate idiota**

 **2-D:●_●**

 **Murdoc:noodle te arregle una cita**

 **Noodle:¿¡QUE HISISTE QUE!?**

 **murdoc:tranquila cariño es con un amiho mil se lo prometi**

 **Noodle:¿y tu desde cuando prometes?**

 **Murdoc:solo prometo con mis amigos mas cercanos bueno preparate**

 **2-D golpeando la mesa:no ella no puede salir con cualquier desconosido**

 **Murdoc:a ti que te importa cara de simio**

 **2-D apenado se sienta y baja la mirada**

 **Murdoc:eso creia**

 **Noodle:esta bien saldre con ese tipo solo lo ago por ti murdoc**

 **Murdoc vale el llega por ti en 1 hora**

 **Noodle se fue a su cuarto**

 **2-D se fue a su cuarto**

 **2-D:tengo que hablar con ella para saber si ella realmente quiere salir con ese tipo**

 **Toc toc**

 **Noodle:¿quien es?**

 **2-D:soy yo 2-D**

 **Noodle:pasa...**

 **2-D entra y pregunta:noodle ¿por que haces esto?**

 **Noodle:person amor pero si no lo ago tal vez murdoc sospeche y creo que russel ya lo olvido**

 **2-D:esta bien solo ten mucho cuidado**

 **Noodle:claro le da un beso y suena un claxon afuera**

 **Murdoc:¡NOODLE YA LLEGO!**

 **Noodle:bueno adios y se fue**

 **2-D:susurrando dijo:te amo...**

 **2-D:vio por la ventana como se marchaba el se iva a quedar alli asta que ella regresara**

 **Murdoc:¡VAMOS A SALIR RUSSEL Y YO TU TE QUEDAS A CUIDAR IDIOTA!**

 **2-D despues e eso se quedo dormido ...**

 **Run ruuuuun(soy una asco en esto XD)sono un carro afuera 2-D vio como noodle reia el mientras se levantaba escucho gritos rapidamente vio que ese tipo**

 **Estaba forzando a noodle a meterse otra vez a la camioneta**

 **2-D salio rapidamente lo tomo de los hombros lo avento y le dio un golpe en el estomago y otro en la cara**

 **¿?:¿quien te cres? E idiota**

 **2-D:ahora veras maldito 2-D le dio varios golpes en el estomago cara y al final lo azoto su cabeza al suelo**

 **Abrio la puerta noodle estaba llorando**

 **2:D:tranquila amor todo esta bien**

 **Noodle estira los brazos como señarde que la carge 2-D la carga y la lleva a su habitasion**

 **La sienta en su cama y dice si necesitas algo me dices se da la vuelta pero sintio que algo lo agarro de la playera**

 **Voltea y noodle dice:necesito que te quedes aqui con migo esta bien se durmieron juntos**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI LO DEJO NECESITO DESCANSAR YA ME DUELEN LOS OJOS XD BUENO ALRATO SUBO EL NUEVO EPISODIO ADIOS!**


	10. Capitulo 10:salida en grupo

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 10 SALIDA EN GRUPO**

 **CREO QUE YA TÓDOS SABEN A DONDE IRAN JEJE BUENO ADIOS!**

 **KONG STUDIOS 11 PM**

 **murdoc y russel llegan y se dirigen al cuarto de noodle toc toc ¿cariño estas despierta?**

 **noodle:¿que pasa? Apenas me acoste**

 **Murdoc:¿podemos pasar?**

 **Noodle:mejor hablemos mañana**

 **2-D:no creo que se valla**

 **Murdoc:¿esa es la vos del idiota de 2-D?**

 **Noodle:no como cres**

 **Murdoc:voy a entrar**

 **Mursoc entra y ve a 2-D con noodle**

 **murdoc:maldito**

 **Murdoc lo somete contra la pared ahorcandolo**

 **Noodle:murdoc por fabor deja a 2-D te lo puedp explicar esque paso algo ayer**

 **Murdoc le da un golpe en la cara ignorando a noodle**

 **noodle y russel lo agarran por la espalda para que no golpee mas a 2-D**

 **Russel:deja que noodle nos explique murdoc calmate**

 **Murdoc:carajo esta bien**

 **Noodle les explico lo que paso en su "cita"**

 **Murdoc:¿y te toco?**

 **Noodle:solo me toco las piernas si no huviera sido por 2-D me hubiera violado... dijo llorando**

 **Murdoc:solo eso queria oir nos vemos tengo que hacer algo dijo furioso**

 **Murdoc se fue penando mierda por que nadie me hace caso**

 **2-D:estaba en el suelo tirado como si eatubiera muerto**

 **Noodle le ayudo a levantarse**

 **russel a si ahora nexesito saber que le paso a 2-D mientras no estabamos murdoc y yo**

 **2-D:le explico**

 **Russel:por dios osea que 2-D sabe pelear y uir me sorprendes stuart**

 **2-D:no se que me pasaba solo eatayaba de furia no dejare que nadie toque a mi noodle**

 **Parecia que russel no recordaba lo que paso el dia que se fue y los vio o tal vez penso que fue un sueño**

 **Bueno ya vamos a dormir ya es mi tarde (11:20 AM)**

 **noodle se axosto para dormir 2-D se fue a su haitasion a dormir russel fue a comer**

 **KONG STUDIOS 10 AM**

 **Murdoc:aaaa que aburrido**

 **Russel:si no hay nada que hacer**

 **2-D:claro que hay cosas que hacer jugar play platicar**

 **Murdoc:hay tan pocas cosas que hacer comomlas neuronas que por suerte tienes**

 **2-D: que? ●.●**

 **Noodle:ya se vamos al parque de diversiones**

 **Murdoc:que gran idea cariño alistense y noa vamos en 15 minutos**

 **Todoa se cambiaron y despues se marcharon al llegar al parque**

 **Russel:¿a que nos subimos primero**

 **Noodle:a los carritoa chocones**

 **Ruussl,murdoc y 2-D:esta bien**

 **Deapues de eso fueron a comer despues fueron a ganarle un peluche que noodle queria**

 **Russel:y por ultimo que hacemos**

 **Noodle:¡la rueda de la fortuna!**

 **Russel:vale tenemos que ir en parejas iremos asi 2-D con noodle y murdoc con migo**

 **2-d y noodle:¡esta bien! Y fueron corriendo como niños pequeños**

 **Noodle aprobecho que murdoc no los veia para dalre un beso a 2-D**

 **Noodle:te amo**

 **2-D:yo igual,co o me gustaria besarte todo el tiempo pero murdoc me mataria**

 **Despues se fueron a los kong studios y senfueron a dormir menos murdoc el fue por una prostituta**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO TAL VEZ SUBA OTRO NO ESTOY SEGURO ESTE LO EATOY ESCRIBIENDO MIENTRAS COMO YA ,E REGAÑARON POR ESO LO TERMINO AQUI XD BUENO ASTA LUEGO!**


	11. Episodio 11:ensayo

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN AQUI LES TRAIGO EL EPISODIO 11 ENSAYO ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO**

 **BUENO LEANLO**

 **Murdoc:chicos a practicar**

 **Noodle:¿practicar que?**

 **Murdoc:la cansion de fel god inc. Para el disco demon daya**

 **Noodle:vale dejame le aviso a los demas**

 **Murdoc:vale cariño no tardes**

 **Noodle entra a la habitasion de 2-D y le da un beso**

 **Noodle:despierta amor vamos a ensayar**

 **2-D:vale dejame pongo pantalon y ya**

 **Noodle:¿n-no ti-tienes pantalon?**

 **2-D:normalmente duermo desnudo pero con tigo dormia con ropa**

 **Noodle se sorojo y dijo:v-vale te espero abajo**

 **2-D:vale ahora bajo**

 **Noodle penso:por dios como se vera sin ropa ... ○\\\\\○ por dios mejor dejo de pensar en eso...**

 **Murdoc:bueno bueno bueno russel practica con tu bateria le da unas notas**

 **Russel:vale me voy a practicar**

 **Murdoc:idiota tu aprendete la letra**

 **2-D:vale me voy a mi cuarto**

 **Murdoc:noodle ven con migo te tenho que dar algo**

 **Noodle:vale**

 **Saliendo de los kong studios noodle vio una isla flotamte con un mirador en ella**

 **Murdoc:esto es para ti cariño**

 **Noodle:¡ES HERMOSO!**

 **Murdoc lo ocuparas para el video de feel good inc.**

 **Noodle:vale ire a practicar con mi guitarra**

 **Murdoc:vale**

 **Noodle escucho decir a 2-D**

 **2-D:murdoc quiero agregar una parte a la cansion**

 **Murdoc:te escucho**

 **2-D-Windmill,Windmill** **for** **the land**  
 **learn forever hand in hand**  
 **take ir all in on your** **stride**  
 **it is sticking, falling down**  
 **Love forever love is free**  
 **Let's turn forever you and me**  
 **Windmill, windmill for the land**  
 **Is everybody in?**

 **murdoc:,mmmmm vale lo dejaremos**

 **2-D:muchas gracias murdoc adios**

 **Noodle iva a hablar cpn 2-D pero lo oyo hablando solo**

 **2-D:esa parte se la dedicare a noodle bueno mejor ya me pongo a aprenderme esto**

 **Noodle sorprendida se fue a su habitasion**

 **BUENO SE QUE ESTE FUE UN CAPITULO CORTO PERO LO QUE PASARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

 **SERA MUY EMOSIONANTE BUENO ADIOS!**


	12. capitulo 12:traicion

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN ESTE TENGO QUE PEDIRLES UN FABOR NECESITO QUE PRESIONEN DONDE DICE REVIEW Y COMENTEN SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA IGUAL PARA QUE ME DEN RECOMENDACIONES BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 12:TRAISION BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE ADIOS!**

 **Murdoc:¿todos preparados? no quiero excusas "tengo hambre,tengo sueño,tengo que ir al baño" dijo con voz chillona**

 **2-D:yo estoy listo**

 **Noodle:yo estoy lista**

 **russel:todo listo**

 **DESPUES DE ESO DEJARON LOS KONG STUDUIOS Y FUERON A UNA TORRE QUE DECIA "FEEL GOOD INC." 2-D ESTABA A SOLAS CON NOODLE**

 **2-D:TEN CUIDADO AMOR**

 **NOODLE:SI a por cierto toma esto le da un collar con sus iniciales**

 **2-D:gracias amor...**

 **noodle:cada vez que estemos lejos ese collar nos ara sentir el amor del uno al otro**

 **2-D:vale suerte ... noodle le dio un beso y se fue**

 **MURDOC PENSABA:PERDONAME CARIÑO PERO TENGO QUE HACER ESTO...**

 **DESPUES DE ESO COMENSARON A GRABAR FEEL GOOD INC.**

 **CUANDO NOODLE ESTABA PASANDO ENFRENTE DE FEEL GOOD INC 2-D DIJO**

 **Windmill, Windmill for the land.**  
 **Learn forever hand in hand**  
 **Take it all in on your stride**  
 **It is sticking, falling down**  
 **Love forever love is free**  
 **Let's turn forever you and me**  
 **Windmill, windmill for the land**  
 **Is everybody in?**

 **Noodle se sonrojo pero siguio tocando bajando la mirada**

 **al terminar de grabar se cominicaban con noodle antes de el video "el mañana"**

 **murdoc:noodle ¿todo bien?**

 **noodle:si todo bien**

 **murdoc:vale cariño si pasa algo hay un para caidas abajo de las escaleras del molino**

 **noodle:vale gracias bueno adios ya va a empezar**

 **murdoc:suerte cariño...**

 **todo transcurria normal todo apegado al plan asta que ...**

 **noodle:qu-que es eso o carajo son el ejercito japones como me encontraron!**

 **2-D desde feel goog inc vio eso**

 **2-D¿murdoc eso era pare del plan?**

 **murdoc:o carajo esos no son los aviones que yo contrate**

 **2-D vio cuando abrieron fuego asia noodle**

 **noodle fue rapidamente al molino para cubrirse de las balas**

 **cuando dejo de oir los disparos salio del molino para ver si ya no estaban los aviones pero ...**

 **cuando salio tod oestaba en llamas el molino empeso a caer noodle recordo elpara caidas que murdoc mensiono se lo puso salto de la isla**

 **y lo abrio rapidamente si noodle se uviera quedado 10 segundos mas uviera explotado junto a la isla pero...**

 **2-D,Murdoc y russel fueron rapidamente en un helicoptero 2-D fue el primero en bajar empeso a mover ecombros gritando:¡NOODLE**

 **DONDE ESTAS POR FABOR RESPONDE! pero nadie respondio**

 **murdoc bofeteo a 2-D y despues dijo:tranquilo idiota**

 **2-D:tenemos que encontrala murdoc ayudame por fabor dijo llorando**

 **murdoc:¿cres que yo no queria bajar y buscarla? ella no pudo ver sobrevivido a esto**

 **2-D ignorando a murdoc sigui buscando y gritando ...**

 **murdoc:ya callate idiota ote mandare al infierno**

 **2-D:murdoc... tenemos ... que encontrarla...**

 **murdoc:ya no te soporto idiota murdoc golpeo a 2-D y lo dejo tumbado en el suelo**

 **murdoc iva a golpear a 2-D pero russel lo detubo**

 **russel:calma porfabor calma**

 **murdoc molesto se fue al helicoptero russel cargo a 2-D lo llevo al helicoptero y se marcharon a los kong studios...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO 12 ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO ESTOY ASIENDO ESTE EPISODIO ANTES DE MI EXAMEN TERMINARE RAPIDO MI EXAMEN Y ESCRIBIRE UN NUEVO EPISODIO ASTA LUEGO!**


	13. Episodio 13:noodle en el infierno

**HOLA COMO ESTAN YA ESTAMOS POR LA MITAD DE ESTA HISTORIA BUENO AQUI LES TRAIGO EL EPÍSODIO 13 NOODLE EN EL INFIERNO**

 **BUENO ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN ADIOS!**

 **Noodle:¿e-en do-donde e-estoy?**

 **(flash back)**

 **2-D:¡noodle donde estas!**

 **noodle:aqui estoy aqui 2-D ayudame dijo susurrando no podia hablar bien estaba muy herida**

 **noodle escucho todo cuando se pudo levantar ellos ya se avian marchado**

 **de repente noodle escucha ruidos atras de ella**

 **salen 4 sombras de entre los escombros ella grito y trato de correr pero se tropeso y las sombras la tomaron**

 **despues se abrio un ollo muy profundo metiaron alli a noodle ...**

 **(fin del fash back)**

 **noodle:o ya recuerdo tengo que salir de aqui ... tengo que volver con 2-D digo agarrando el collar que 2-D le regalo**

 **en otro lugar(kong studios)**

 **todos estaban tristes por la perdida de noodle**

 **2-D estaba llorando descontrolada mente**

 **toc toc tocaron a su puerta 2-D no respondio**

 **russel entro y dijo:2-D tengo que hablar con tigo**

 **2-D:d-de qu-que ...**

 **russel:sobre lo que pasaba entre tu y noodle...**

 **2-D:a sobre eso...**

 **russel:¿la amabas?**

 **2-D:mas que a nada en el mundo ella me asi ser valiente y ahora que hare sin ella**

 **russel:yo la queria mucho ella era como mi hermana menor...**

 **2-D:yo la amaba ...**

 **murdoc entra y dice:¿listos para seguir grabando?**

 **2-D:...**

 **russel:pero ¿sin noodle?**

 **tenemos de otra ...**

 **russel:necesito descansar de esto..**

 **murdoc:esta bien en 30 minut-**

 **russel lo interrumpe diciendo:necesito descansar de gorillaz**

 **murdoc:no seas marica gordo**

 **russel le da un golpe en el rostro y lo deja en el suelo**

 **2-D:adios murdoc yo igual me voy**

 **murdoc:tu no te vas lo toma de la pierna**

 **russel pisa a murdoc para que suelte a 2-D**

 **se van y murdoc piensa:quien los necesita o tengo una gran idea**

 **de vuelta con noodle**

 **noodle:¿hola? ¿hay alguien aqui?**

 **¿?:sigueme**

 **noodle:¡qu-quien eres?**

 **del:soy yo del**

 **noodle:¿que haces aqui?**

 **del:pues aqui vine a parar despues de que sali del cuerpo de russ solo le ise la vida miserable**

 **noodle:¿por que dices eso?**

 **del:se ve eun su mirada**

 **noodle:¿hay alguna salida?**

 **del:si pero eso va a tomar mucho tiempo asi que ¿por que no te comunicas con gorillaz**

 **noodle:¿e-eso se puede?**

 **del:si pero eso tomara mucho tiempo**

 **noodle:are lo que sea por volver a estar con 2-D ...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY SOLO LES RECUERDO QUE SI GUSTAN ME PUEDEN MANDAR MENSAJE POR EL REVIEW PARA QUE ME DEN RECOMENDASIONES O ME DIGAN SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA BUENO ADIOS!**


	14. capitulo 14:el mensaje

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 14:EL MENSAJE DISFRUTENLO**

 **del:oye noodle ¿te puedo pedir un fabor?**

 **noodle:claro**

 **del:necesito unas herramientas puedes ir por ellas**

 **noodle:si claro**

 **del:ten mucho cuidado aya afuera hay muchos demonios que aran asta lo imposible para hacerte daño algunos son algo buenos**

 **solo te insultaran pero algunos te golpean sin piedad y algunos te golpean asta la muerte...**

 **noodle:eso no me ara cambiar de opinion yo quiero comunicarme con ellos a cualquier coste**

 **del:vale del le explico donde encontrar las herramientas**

 **noodle salio en busca de esas herramientas con una mochila que del le avia dado**

 **pero de repente...**

 **¿?:oye tu niñita ¿a donde vas con tanta prisa?**

 **noodle:e-estoy bu-buscando un collar**

 **¿?:jajaja ni mentir sabes jajajaja**

 **noodle:encerio se me callo cuando esas sombras me arrastraron aqui**

 **¿?:eso significa que no estas muerta si no que tenias una deuda con sun moon star**

 **noodle:yo no tenia ninguna deuda**

 **¿?:jaja todos dicen eso ¿que le pediste acambio de tu alma?**

 **noodle:encerio yo no lo conosco y mucho menos ise un trato con el**

 **¿?:mmmm entonces alguien ofrecio tu alma**

 **noodle penso instantania mente en alguien que ella conosia muy bien**

 **noodle:¿quien podra ver vendido mi alma?**

 **¿?:tu bien lo sabes pero no lo quieres aceptar bueno te dejare seguir tu camino**

 **noodle:se fue corriendo a buscar las herramientas mientras pensaba:no el no ...**

 **regreso con las herramientas y se las dio a del**

 **del:gracias con esto podre empezar**

 **noodle:¿en cuanto tiempo odre salir de aqui?**

 **del:esto no te gustara..**

 **noodle:solo dime**

 **del:tomara de 3-4 años...**

 **noodle:¿no se puede antes?**

 **del:no estoy asiendo calculos para tu uida despues va el plan y despues encontrar lo que nos falta**

 **noodle:¿que nos faltaria?**

 **del:no lo se aun no tengo toda la informacion**

 **noodle:esta bien**

 **4 largos meses depues...**

 **del:despierta te tengo una sorpresa**

 **noodle:¿que pasa?**

 **del:ya termine de arreglar la maquina**

 **noodle:vamos rapido tengo que hablar con ellos**

 **del:esta bien sigueme**

 **llegaron a la maquina noodle tomo algo parecido a un telefono y dijo**

 **noodle:¡HAY ALGUIEN ALLI! ¡SOY YO NOODLE! ¡ESTOY ATRAPADA AYUDA!**

 **pero nadie contestaba**

 **del:lo siento mucho pense que responderian...**

 **noodle:no te preocupes vamos a apurarnos para que pueda salir de aqui**

 **algo dentro de ella avia cambiado...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO COMO YA E DICHO PORFABOR COMENTEN Y DIGANME QUE LES**

 **ESTA PARECIENDO LA HISTORIA ASTA AHORA BUENO ADIOS!**


	15. episodio 15:el plan

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 14:EL PLAN ESPERO LES GUSTE PERDON SI NO ESTOY SUBIENDO CAPITULOS TAN FRECUENTES PERO E ESTADO ESTUDUANDO HOY YA ISE MI EXAMEN ESPERO MAÑANA YA PODER SUBIR CAPITULOS MAS SEGUIDOS BUENO ADIOS Y QUE DISFRUTEN EL EPISODIO**

 **del:ya tengo toda la informasion solo me falta hacer el plan y conseguir lo ultimo**

 **noodle:¿que necesitas?**

 **del:necesito la mascara de algun demonio**

 **noodle:¿como la consigo?**

 **del:necesitarias matar algun demonio pero no te preocupes de esa parte me encargo yo**

 **noodle:esta bien yo ire asiendo algun plan para poder salir de aqui por dnde se sale**

 **del:tenemos que llegar al trono del rey demonio ayi estando necesitas recitar unas palabras que luego te dire por lo tanto**

 **invetiga que tantos demonios pasan por ayi cuando sale el rey demonio de su trono para poder hacer un clan 100% correcto**

 **noodle:suena complicado... pero lo are ara volver con 2-D**

 **mientras tanto en otro lugar**

 **2-D estaba atrapado en un lugar muy cerrado**

 **2-D:qu-que e-en donde estoy me falta oxigeno necesito salir ¡AYUDA!**

 **gritaba pero su miedo le iso pensar patear asia arriba pateo asta que se abrio avia mucho sol**

 **2-D:¿donde estoy?**

 **¿?:estas en plastic beach ...**

 **de vuelta con noodle**

 **noodle:del**

 **del:¿si?**

 **noodle:ya tengo un plan perfecto**

 **noodle le explico cada detalle del plan a del**

 **del:¡perfecto! ya tengo la mascara este plan se llevara acabo en 2 años (sorpresibamente ya paso 1 año :3)**

 **noodle:por que si ya esta todo listo**

 **del:por que dentro de 2 años 17 dias y 18 horas se abrira el portal**

 **y podras salir aprobecha para hacerte fuerte**

 **noodle si ire a ver que pas aa fuera**

 **del:vale con cuidado**

 **noodle encontro a un demonio que le dijo:n-nodle**

 **noodle:¿quien eres?**

 **sun moon star:soy quien te mando a traer aqui**

 **noodle:esta bien**

 **sun moon star:¿no te interesa estar aqui encerrada sin escapatoria?**

 **noodle:de echo este lugar me gusta es muy divertido**

 **sun moon star:se que tratas de escapar te vi anotando todo lo que veias mira te propongo algo**

 **noodle:te escucho**

 **sun moon star:te dejare ir pero en cuanto estes cerca de murdoc ire y tomare su alma**

 **noodle:¡¿pou que arias eso!?**

 **sun moon star:tu muy bien sabes por que solo que no lo quieres admitir**

 **sun moon star le exlico todo pues el no queria el alma de noodle sino la de murdoc**

 **noodle:segada por el odio y venganza dijo:si esta bien dandole la mano a sun moon star**

 **sun moon star:yo distraere a todos los demonios y tambien al rey demonio para que puedas pasar por el portal y regresar a tu mund9o**

 **noodle:vale**

 **noodle hablo con del y le conto todo**

 **del:ay te comprendo pero ..**

 **noodle:pero nada el sabia todo y me mando a este lugar**

 **del:esta bien ...**

 **noodle se fue a dormir**

 **del se quedo pensando en que pasaria si sun moon star los traisionaba...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO ESPERO LES AY AGUSTADO PORFABOR MANDENME REVIEW DE SI LES GUSTO EL EPISODIO DE HOY**

 **BUENO ADIOS !**


	16. capitulo 16 la tortura

**HOLA COMO ESTAN PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO MANDAR A SALUDAR A UNOS AMIGOS MIOS DIEGO ROGRIGO,ALEJANDRA SANCHES**

 **AHORA QUE YA LOS MANDE A SALUDAR YA PUEDO INFORMARLES DE MIS PEQUEÑOS FEILS PUES NO VOY A PODER SUBI CAPITULOS**

 **DIARIOS POR QUE MI TABLET ESTA DESCOMPUESTA Y ESTOY EN UN CIBER Y YA CASI NO TENGO IDEAS ASI QUE MEJOR AQUI LES DEJO**

 **EL EPISODIO 16 LA TORTURA ESPERO LES VALLA A GUSTAR ASA LUEGO!**

 **2-D:¿e-en d-donde estoy?**

 **¿?:bienvenido a plastic beach**

 **2-D:¿qu-quien e-eres?**

 **murdoc:soy yo idiota ¿no reconoses mi vos? creo que ese gas te mato las pocas neuronas que te sobraban**

 **2-D:¿que quieres de mi? ya te dije que no formare parte de la ban-**

 **2-D:fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cara**

 **murdoc:ahora escuchame bien idiota ya no hay quien te protega**

 **2-D:pe-pero**

 **murdoc:pero nada te calllas ¡noodle!**

 **cyborg noodle:si señor ¿en que le puedo servir?**

 **murdoc:lleva a este idiota a su avitasion**

 **cyborg noodle:si señor**

 **cyborg noodle toma a 2-D lo carga y se lo lleva**

 **2-D:dejame ir**

 **cyborg noodle:orden denegada**

 **bajaron y llegaron a un pasillo con poca iluminasion ciborg noodle abrio una puerta y avento a 2-d dentro de ella**

 **cyborg noodle cierra la puerta y se queda afuera quedando de guardia**

 **2-D aterrado se sienta en la cama que estaba ayi se asomo por una ventana que avia por su sorpresa estaban debajo del agua**

 **de repente 2-D se topa con su peor pesadilla...**

 **2-D:¡POR DIOS POR QUE UNA BALLENA ME VA A COMER¡ (por que le tendra miedo a las ballenas :v)**

 **murdoc:jajajaja que idiota eres no iva a dejar que escaparas por la ventana asi que trage una ballena con migo**

 **2-D golpeando la puerta gritaba ¡AYUDENME PORFABOR ME VA A COMER!**

 **murdoc:que miedo tan extraño,estupido pero sobre todo divertido**

 **mientras tanto con noodle**

 **del:noodle**

 **noodle:¿que pasa del?**

 **del:¿as pensado que pasaria si sun moon star nos traiciona? seria nuestro fin**

 **noodle:no creo que eso pase el solo quiere el alma de murdoc no la mia**

 **del:confiare en ti pero espero que todo salga bien 3 meses despues (falta 1 año con 9 meses para que noodle salga de ayi)**

 **noodle:del saldre en busca de mi collar**

 **del:esta bien mucho cuidado**

 **ya avia pasado 1 año 3 meses y noodle seguia buscando el collar que 2-D le regalo**

 **sun moon star:¿esto es lo que buscas?**

 **noodle sorpendida dijo:s-si ¿donde estaba?**

 **sun moon star:lo encontre un dia que estaba por ayi y lo recogi**

 **sun moon star le dio el collar a noodle**

 **noodle:gracias y se fue corriendo muy felis**

 **sun moon star:se felis mientras puedas... (no señores sun moon star no es bueno o tal vez si jeje)**

 **de vuelta con 2-D y murdoc**

 **murdoc grito desde su oficina:¡CYBORG NOODLE TRAE A EL IDIOTA DE 2-D!**

 **cyborg noodle:si señor orden recibida**

 **cyborg noodle abrio la puerta cargo a 2-D y lo llevo con murdoc**

 **murdoc:toma esto idiota aprendete todas esas lineas antes de las 12 o ahora si conoseras el infierno**

 **2-D se quedo callado**

 **murodc:llevate a este idiota a su habitasion cyborg**

 **cyborg noodle:si señor**

 **lo vuelve aa cargar y lo avienta a su habitasion cerrando la puerta y quedando de guardia el se aprendio todas las letras sin ningun error**

 **mudoc:¡cyborg ven aqui!**

 **cyborg noodle fue rapidamente con murdoc**

 **2-D:¿que estara pasando aya arriba?**

 **(flash back)**

 **2-D:¿no-noodle?**

 **Noodle:¿si 2-D?**

 **2-D:te quiero preguntar algo**

 **Noodle:esta bien**

 **2-D:noodle yo ...**

 **Noodle:¿?**

 **2-D:yo te a-amo noodle ...**

 **(fin del flash back)**

 **2:D estubo llorando durante horas**

 **murdoc:cyborg trae a el cara de simio aqui**

 **cyborg noodle lo toma de los hombros lo alsa y lo lleva con murdoc**

 **murdoc:necesito que te pongas a barrer toda la isla**

 **2-D:eso es imposible es un isla de basura ¿como limpiare una isla echa totalmente de basura?**

 **murdoc:yo que se arreglatelas murdoc le da una escoba y cosas de limpieza**

 **cuando 2-D termino lo mando a pescar**

 **mientras 2-D pescaba pensaba:tengo que salir de aqui iva a tomar el collar que noodle le regalo cuando**

 **2-D:o no por que donde donde lo e dejado donde se me cayo que e echo**

 **2-D despues de pescar fue a dejarle todo a murdoc**

 **murdoc:cyborg noodle llevate a ese idiota a su habitasion**

 **cyborg noodle:si señor orden recibida...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY NO SE QUE TAN LARGO ESTE ME E TARDADO 15 MINUTOS ESCRIBIENDOLO BUENO NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR EL CAPITULO PARA QUE ME DEN RECOMENDACIONES BUENO ASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	17. Episodio 17:en busca de lo perdido

**HOLA PRIMERO QUE NADA LOS SALUDOS**

 **2-D:HOLA DIEGO RODRIGO ¿COMO ESTAS? ESPERO ESTE MUY BIEN Y SIGAS APOLLANDO ESTA SERIE**

 **MURDOC:HOLA ALEJANDRA JEJE ESPERO ESTES MUY BIEN SALUDOS DESDE PLASTIC BEACH JEJE**

 **BUENO YA ESTAN LOS SALUDOS ASI QUE AHORA LOS AVISOS ESTE SERA EL SEGUNDO Y ULRIMO EPISODI ODEL DI A DE HOY ASI QUE MAÑANA SUBIRE OTROS 2 O SI PUEDO 3 BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 17 EN BUCA DE LO PERDIDO BUENO ADIOS!**

 **2-D estaba en su habitasion buscando el collar**

 **murdoc:¡trae a ese imbesil!**

 **cyborg noodle:stuart ven con migo porfabor**

 **2-D:no ire solo me pondra a haces cosas estupidas no lo sopórto**

 **cyborg noodle:stuart porfabor si no quien pagara las consecuensias sere yo ...**

 **2-D:tu ni siquiera tienes sentimientos y dile a murdoc que no ire que el venga por mi**

 **cyborg noodle:orden recibida**

 **cyborg noodle se va de la habitasion de fondo se escucha**

 **murdoc:¡QUE!**

 **murdoc se dirije asia la habitasion de 2-D fusioso a llegar le dice ponte a llimpiar o te voy a mandar al infierno**

 **2-D:aslo pero suerte a encontrar a otro cantante me necesitas y lo sabes**

 **murdoc impotente se va muy enojado diciendo:cyborg sigueme**

 **cierran la puerta para que 2-D no escape**

 **de repente entra cyborg noodle entra a la habitasion de 2-D ella caminava tan rapido asia 2-D**

 **Que le dio miedo**

 **2-D:n-no m-me da-dañes decia mientras se cubria la cabeza ella se para emfremte de el y le dice**

 **Cyborg noodle:hola 2-D**

 **2-D:¿que quieres?**

 **Cyborg noodle:soy yo noodle la verdadera**

 **2-D:esto no puede ser para para porfabor**

 **Cyborg noodle se acerca lo sufisiente comompara darle un beso ella cierra los ojos 2-D**

 **La iba a besar cuando entro murdoc muriendo de risa**

 **Murdoc:jajajajajajaja que patetico eres**

 **Cyborg noodle eso es toto por ahora**

 **Cyborg noodle:si señor**

 **Cyborg noodle se levanta y se pone a un lado de murdoc**

 **Murdoc:aver si eso hace que me obedescas idiota si yo quiero puedo hacer que te viole jajajaja**

 **2-D:porfabor murdoc hare lo que sea pero no vuelvas a hacer eso dijo llorando pues el pensaba**

 **Que estaba traisionando a noodle**

 **Murdoc:ahora si toma le da unas notas aprendete eso imbecil**

 **2-D:s-si...**

 **2-D despues de aprenderse las notas se ouso a buscar el collar de repente entra cyborg noodle**

 **2-D:porfabor alejate otra vez no porfabor**

 **Cyborg noodle:tranquilo stuart solo vengo a hablar con tigo no tengo ninguna orden**

 **2-D:v-vale**

 **Cyborg noodle:siento mucho lo que paso hace un momento solo seguia ordenes**

 **2-D:esta bien te comprendo si quieres podemos ser amigos**

 **Cyborg noodle:si claro pero eso no significa que dejare de obedeser a mi amo murdoc**

 **2-D:lo se dijo sonriendole**

 **Cyborg noodle bueno me voy**

 **2-D:espera**

 **Cyborg noodle:¿que pasa stuart?**

 **Me dejarias la puerta avierna en la noche solo akgunas veses esque tengo que ir al baño**

 **Cyborg noodle:orden denegada podrias escapar**

 **2-D:te juro que noe scapare confia en mi**

 **Cyborg noodle:esta bien pero solo algunas veces**

 **2-D:gracias y le dio un abraso a cyborg noodle**

 **2-D:p-perdon por eso...**

 **Cyborg noodle:no te preocupes**

 **Cyborg noodle salio del cuarto dejando la puerta abierta**

 **2-D se trataba de dormir pero tenia que ir al baño**

 **Abrio silenciosamente la puerta y se fue caminando de puntitasa no acer ruido**

 **Entro al baño y vio que no avia papel**

 **2-D:caray no hay papel temdre que ir a el eatudio de murdoc a buscar papel**

 **2-D entro silenciosamente buscaba en sus cajones y encontro una libreta**

 **2-D:mejor no leeo eso o mejor si el leia mi diario**

 **Lo siento mucho pero tengo que hacer esto ...**

 **Te tengo mandar en mi lugar**

 **Lo siento te quiero mucho**

 **Despues de que la isla cayera encontre a noodle desmayada la cubri con algunas roxas golpeando su rostro y piernas**

 **2-D ya no pudo leer mas se llevo el cuaderno a su cuarto y durmio llorando...**

 **El dia siguiente murdoc mando a 2-D a limpiar la isla 2-D estubo buscando el collar pero no lo encontraba asi estubp todo el dia asta que anochesio...**

 **Mentras el trataba de dormir toc toc**

 **2-D-¿quien es?**

 **Cybor noodle:soy yo**

 **2-D:pasa**

 **Cyborg noodle:¿esto es lo que as eatado buscando?**

 **2-D:si si es eso**

 **Cyborg noodle le da el collar a 2-D**

 **2-D:Muchas gracias hoy no dejes abierto no tengo que or al baño**

 **Cyborg noodle:orden recibida**

 **Cyborg noodle salio de la habitasion dejando solo a 2-D**

 **2-D esa noche pudo dormir muy bien esepto por sus dolores de cabeza**

 **BUENO BUENO ASTA AQUI ESTE EPISODIO RECUERDEN DEJAR SU SUPER COMENTARIO CON RECOMENSASIONES PARA LA HISTORIA Y SI QUIEREN QUE ALGUN PERSONAJE DE ESTA HISTORIA LOS MANDE A SALUDAR COMENTEN Y EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO LOS MANDARE A SALUDAR BUENO ASTA LA PROXIMA !**


	18. capitulo 18:el recuerdo

**HOLA COMO ESTAN AQI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 18 EL RECUERDO BUENO ESPERO LES VALLA A GUSTAR ESTE EPISODIO BUENO ASTA LA LUEGO**

 **en el infierno**

 **del:noodle ¿estas lista?**

 **noodle:si ya e esperado 2 años con 11 meses ya casi podre salir de este lugar**

 **del:si me alegro...**

 **noodle:¿por que no vienes con migo?**

 **del:no puedo aparte de que yo ya estoy muerto ya le e causado muchos problemas yo aqui me quedare**

 **noodle:te extrañare del noodle abrasa con mucho cariño a del**

 **del:yo tambien te extrañare...**

 **del:oye ¿me podrias conseguir un poco de gasolina? creo que hay un poco en este lugar**

 **noodle:si claro**

 **noodle se va en busca de la gasolina despues de bagar sin rumbo por un rato decidio regresar con del pero...**

 **Windmill, windmill for the land**  
 **Love forever hand in hand**  
 **Take it all in on your stride**  
 **It is sticking, falling down**  
 **Love forever, love is free**  
 **Let's turn forever, you and me**  
 **Windmill, windmill for the land**  
 **Is everybody in?**

 **noodle:2-D ¿tambien estas aqui?**

 **ella vio una luz y fue corriendo a ver pero...**

 **noodle:s-solo es una television ...**

 **pero en ese television se repetia la misma parte de la cansion esa parte que 2-D le avia dedicado ...**

 **noodle empiesa a recordar todo lo que paso con 2-D**

 **cuando 2-D le delcaro su amor**

 **cuando murdoc y russel se fueron**

 **cuando fueron al parque de diversiones**

 **noodle se tiro al suelo y empezo a llorar**

 **noodle:¿por que a mi? ... ¿por que me paso esto a mi?**

 **noodle regreso con del a descansar pues solo faltaban 6 dias para que ella saliera**

 **mientras tanto en otro lugar...**

 **murdoc se derigia tranquilamente a la recamara de 2-D paresia estar de buen humor**

 **murdoc abre la puerta de 2-D**

 **murdoc:oye idiota levantate hoy es un gran dia**

 **2-D:no quiero no me siento bien...**

 **murdoc dejo de lado su buen humor y dijo:aver idiota o te levantas o le hablo a cyborg noodle**

 **2-D:se levando lo mas rapido posible y dijo:no porfabor otra vez no**

 **murdoc:jajajajaja que patetico eres**

 **2-D:oye murdoc**

 **murdoc:que quieres idiota**

 **2-D:¿no extrañas a noodle?**

 **murdoc:claroq ue no ya lo supere**

 **2-D recordo lo que leyo**

 **murdoc:vamonos idiota tenemos que grabar**

 **2-D:ya voy**

 **murdoc:tienes 5 minutos o llamo a cyborg noodle**

 **2-D:se tomo 2 pastillas y se fue rapido con murdoc**

 **murdoc:asi me gusta que sigas mis ordenes pero ya sabes que pasa si no sigues mis ordenes**

 **2-D:si ya se...**

 **murdoc:camina rapido idiota ya es tarde**

 **2-D:ya voy estoy lastimado**

 **murdoc:no me interesa solo quiero que camines rapido**

 **al llegar a la orilla de la isla de basura llego un bote que los llevaria a la ciudad**

 **5 dias despues**

 **murdoc:mañana devemos salir de aqui**

 **2-D:¿que pasa murdoc?**

 **murdoc:no te metas cara de simio**

 **2-D:solo se quedo callado**

 **en el infierno**

 **del:noodle preparada mañana sera el gran dia**

 **noodle:si ya se ya estoy preparada**

 **del:esta bien ...**

 **noodle:¿que pasa? por que estas triste**

 **del:esque te voy a extrañar mucho me comunicare con tigo**

 **noodle:esta bien**

 **del:ya vete a dormir para que mañana tengas todas tus energias**

 **noodle:esta bien descansa del**

 **del:si ...**

 **del pensaba:ahora estare solo ... como siempre...**

 **BUENO BUENO BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO SE QUE ES ALGO LARGO PERO ME GUSTA HACER CAPITULOS LARGOS A Y DE ECHO CREO QUE ME PONDRE A DIBUJAR MI PROPIO COMIC JEJE BUENO DESCANSARE UNOS 10-15 MINUTOS PARA PENSAR QUE ESCRIBIR Y PARA DESCANSAR UN POCO BUENO ADIOS!**


	19. episodio 19:el escape

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN Y QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA LA VERDAD YA ESTOY PENSANDO EN ACABARLA Y DESPUES ACER OTRA HISTORIA DE GORRILAZ SERA COMO UNA TIPO SECUELA DE ESTA BUENO SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA CON ESTA HISTORIA PUES SOLO COMENTEN PORFA ... BUENO ADIOS**

 **noodle:del ya es la hora**

 **del:si solo prometeme que te cuidaras**

 **noodle:lo prometo te quiero le da un abraso y despues se va**

 **de repente aparese atras de ellos sun moon star**

 **sun moon star:ya es hora voy a crear un conflicto grande para que el rey demonio valla a ver que pasa**

 **noodle:si esta bien**

 **sun moon star:la señal sera el grito que dara el otro demonio jejeje**

 **noodle se puso la mascara de demonio era como una mascara blanca con un dibujo de color verde parecido a una mariposa**

 **sun moon star:vale ya voy a hacer mi trabajo**

 **del:adios estaremos en contacto**

 **noodle:si bueno adios**

 **de repente se escucha una explosion y despues un grito muy aterrador**

 **noodle:esa es mi señal bueno adios**

 **noodle se va corriendo lo mas rapido posible al llegar al trono del rey demonio vio el portal pero ...**

 **¿?:jajaja eres la unica persona que a llegado tan lejos**

 **noodle voltea y ve una figurqa como de 3 metros de altura**

 **noodle:¿qu-quien eres?**

 **rey demonio:yo soy el rey demonio dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro**

 **noodle:adios**

 **rey demonio:jaja asta muy pronto chiquilla**

 **noodle salio porfin de ese lugar aparesio donde callo el molino**

 **noodle empeso a sentir mucho dolor en el rostro y en todo el cuerpo**

 **noodle se levanto como pudo y trato de caminar despues unas personas la encontraron muy herida a si que la llevaron a su barco**

 **noodle esta combivie ndo muy bien con ellos**

 **en otro lugar**

 **¿?:ve al mar tienes que salvarla**

 **russel:¿qu-quien eres?**

 **¿?:ve al mar ella te necesita...**

 **russel sin pensarlo fue rapidamente al muelle mas cercano y se avento al agua**

 **de repente...**

 **¿?:necesitas ser mas grande para pasar por todos los peligros que hay en el mar**

 **de repente russel vioun brillo y de repente empeso a creser el era enorme y la voz lo fue guiando**

 **devfuelta con noodle**

 **toc toc toc**

 **¿?:madam el barco esta siendo atacado por aviones... devemos ponerla en algun lugar seguro**

 **noodle le levanta y toma una maleta y al abrirla avia una arma de refaga consecutiba la toma y sale de la avitasion**

 **¿?:esa no es una gran idea ...**

 **noodle sale decidida de que deve acabar con todo eso**

 **noodle empiesa a disparan a un avian mientras esquiba las balas**

 **final mente termina asesinando al piloto**

 **despues el otro avion deja caeer una bomba noodle corre para salvarse al caer la bomba lanzo a noodle al mar**

 **noodle nado para poder subirse a una valsa que estaba serca de ella agotada de repente algo la empiesa a alsar**

 **ella iva iendo como el mar se alejaba mas y mas**

 **noodle:disculpe ¿me podria bajar otra vez al agua?**

 **russel:¿como cres que are eso?**

 **noodle:¡¿ru-russel?!**

 **noodle se avienta y lo abrasa de su enorme cuello (que no es lo unico enorme XD)**

 **noodle:¿sabes donde esta murdoc?**

 **russel:creo que esta en un lugar llamado plastic beach**

 **noodle:llevame con el**

 **russel:si como usted diga**

 **mientras tanto con 2-D**

 **murdoc:idiota ponte a limpiar y deja ese collar de maricon**

 **2-D:este collar me lo dio noodle ella sigue viva yo lo se**

 **murdoc ella murio en el accidente nadie la vio**

 **2-D sin darce cuenta le dice:tu la viste tu la tapaste por eso no querias que yo siguiera buscando y la mandaste al infierno**

 **murdoc:jajaj de don de sacas tremenda esyupides creo que tus pocas neuronas que tenias ya murieron ajaja**

 **de repente murdoc ve su libreta debajo de la cama de 2-D**

 **murdoc:¿tu que haces con eso idiota? dijo furioso**

 **2-D:perdon lo encontre por accidente solo buscaba papel de baño lo juro**

 **murdoc:aja y lo leiste marica**

 **2-D:s-si pe-perdon**

 **murdoc:¡cyborg noodle!**

 **cyborg noodle:¿si señor?**

 **murdoc:ya sabes que hacer**

 **cybor noodle:si señor**

 **cyborg noodle se acerca a 2-D y lo besa**

 **2-D:no porfabor murdoc te juro que fue un accidente lo siento**

 **cyborg noodle le quito la playera a 2-D**

 **2-D:porfabor murdoc te lo ruego**

 **murdoc:ya deja al marica creo que con eso basta por ahora**

 **cyborg noodle:si señor**

 **murdoc y cyborg noodle salieron de la habitasion**

 **2-D se quedo llorando asta que entro cyborg noodle**

 **2-D:¿que no eramos amigos? ¿por que lo isiste? ¿por que tubiste que besarme?**

 **cyborg noodle:perdon stuart sabes que son ordenes de murdoc no puedo desobedecerlo**

 **2-D seguia llorando cyborg noodle lo cargo y lo recosto en su cama ella se acosto con el estaban frente a frente**

 **2-D:no ¿esta es una orden de murdoc verdad?**

 **cyborg noodle:no esto lo ago por mi voluntad ... esque...**

 **2-D:¿que pasa?**

 **cyborg noodle:olvidalo solo es una estupides**

 **2-D:dime confia en mi**

 **cyborg noodle:esque ... me besarte ...**

 **2-D:se puso muy rojo y trato de contener las lagrimas pues esas palabras le trageron muchos recuerdos**

 **cyborg noodle:¿pu-puedo?**

 **2-D:si ...**

 **cyborg noodle beso a 2-D mientras se abrasaban 2-D comenzo a llorar al recordar todo lo que paso con noodle**

 **cyborg noodle:bueno me voy si no murdoc me obligara a aserte algo peor ...**

 **2-D:si ...**

 **BUENO BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY HOY YA NO SUBIRE NADA MAS LAS VERDAD YA ESTOY PENSANDO DEJAR LA SERIE PUES YA CASI NO TENGO GANAS DE ESCTRIBIR YA CASI NO SE ME OCURRE NADA QUE ESCRIBIR Y PUES LA VERDAD NO SE SI LES ESTE GUSTANDO BUENO SI QUIEREN QUE SIGA CON ESTA SERIE COMENTEN PORFABOR BUENO ASTA MAÑANA ...**


	20. capitulo 20:el comienzo de algo nuevo

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 20:EL COMIENZO DE ALGO NUEVO BUENO ESTE SERA EL ULTIPO CAPITULO POR HOY**

 **BUENO DISFTUTEN EL EPISODIO**

 **noodle y russel estaban en el mar dirigiendose asia plastic beach**

 **russel:AAAAAAAA**

 **noodle:¿que te pasa russel?**

 **russel saca un tiburon de el agua**

 **russel:lo aventare o mejor pensandolo bien no e comido en 3 dias mmmmmm russel de una mordida se come**

 **russel:por dios eso no me llena nada**

 **noodle:jeje oye ¿falta mucho?**

 **russel:ya vamos en la mitad del camino**

 **noodle:vale...**

 **mientras tanto con 2-D**

 **2-D:cyborg noodle**

 **cyborg noodle:¿si stuart?**

 **2-D:ven con migo porfabor**

 **cyborg noodle entro a la habitasion de 2-D**

 **2-D:toma asiento**

 **cyborg noodle se sienta**

 **cyborg noodle:¿que necesitas stuart?**

 **2-D:solo necesitaba esto y le da un beso a cyborg noodle**

 **cyborg noodle:¿por que isiste eso?**

 **2-D:perdon**

 **cyborg noodle:esta bien solo dime antes de que lo agas no estaba preparada**

 **2-D:si oye te puedo pedir algo**

 **cyborg noodle:depende de que**

 **2-D:yo quiero que tu seas mi-**

 **una explosion sono arriba de su cabeza**

 **murdoc:¡cyborg noodle!**

 **cyborg noodle:ya me voy le dio un beso rapido a 2-D y se fue rapidamente**

 **BUENO SE QUE ESTE CAPITULO FUE MUY CORTO YO LO QUERIA ASER MAS LARGO PERO YA NO TENGO TIEMPO HOY ES EL CUMPLE AÑOS DE MI HERMANO Y SI NO LLEGO A TOEMPI SE VA A ENOJAR Y TAL VES NOS PELEEMOS Y NO QUIERO ESO EN SU CUMPLE AÑOS BUENO MAÑANA SUBIRE MAS BUENO PORFABOR COMENTEN SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO ASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	21. Episodio 21:el ataque

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN PERDON POR NO AVER SUBIDO CAPITULO EL VIERNES DEJENME LES EXPLICO POR QUE NO SUBI NADA**

 **PUES AYER VIERNES TRABAJE ASTA LAS 7 PM DE MI TRABAJO ME FUI A UN EVENDE DE 8-3 ASI QUE HOY ESTOY MUY CRUDO Y PUES ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTO**

 **ANTES DE IRME A TRABAJAR BUENO AQUIMLES DEJO EL EPISODIO 21:EL ATAQJE**

 **cyborgnoodle sube rapidamente para ir con murdoc**

 **Cyborg noodle:si señor**

 **Murdoc:dispara ¡DISPARA!**

 **cyborg noodle:orden recibida**

 **Cyborg noodle empiesa a dispararle a alguin no se podia ver quien es tenia una mascara y una capa que le cubria todo el cuerpo**

 **Murdoc:jajajaja ¿le temes a cyborg noodle? Eres patetico sun moon star**

 **Sun moon star se refugio atras de la estatua que avia las valas eran muy potentes que destruian la estatua (que lez iso la estatua :'( )**

 **De repente epiezan a dispararle a murdoc y a cyborg noodle**

 **Murdoc:¡ENTRA,RAPIDO!**

 **cyborg noodle y murdoc se metieron a el edificio de plastic beach**

 **2-D:¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AYA ARRIBA SE QUE ES NOODLE LO SE...!**

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL MAR**

 **noodle:¿falta mucho russ?**

 **Russel:no,ya estamos por llegar pequeña**

 **Noodle:2-D ¿estara aya?**

 **Russel:si el esta ayi**

 **Noodle avia olvidado que iso un trato con sun moon star**

 **De vuelta en plastic beach**

 **Murdoc:cyborg noodle sal y disparales asesinalos a todos**

 **Cyborg noodle:orden recibida**

 **Cyborg noodle salio y empeso a disparar a los aviones asesino a un piloto muy falilmemte eran 5 aviones ahora solo quedan 4**

 **Cyborg noodle al pensar que iva a morir y que no volveria a estar con 2-D comenzo a llorar**

 **De vuelta con 2-D**

 **2-D:tenho que salir ajora mismo 2-D pateaba furioso la puerta de repente...**

 **Se escucha un ruido extraño afuera se asoma por zu pequeñamventana y era la ballena que estaba apunto de chocar con la habitasion de 2-D**

 **2-D:o no por que no aqui voy a morir ¡AAAAAAAA!**

 **Derepente cuando la balleta estaba a unos pocos metros de 2-D algo la toma dela cola y la arroga a un avion**

 **2-D:¿que paso aqui?**

 **De vuelta con los demas**

 **Cyborg noodle asesino a otro piloto y de repemte ve como cae otro avion por causo de una ballena (sobran 2 aviones)**

 **Cybor noodle ve a un gigante que la moraba fijamente de repe te ve como el habre su boca y de ayi empiesa a salir alguien**

 **No se podia saber quien pues tenia una mascara y se la empezo a quitar poco a poco mostrando su rostro golpeado**

 **BUENO PERDON POR ACERLO TAN CORTO OTRA VEZ PERO YA LLEGARON POR MI MAÑANA TRATAREDE SUBI CAPITULOS PORFABOR COMENTEN SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA BUENO ASTA LUEGO !**


	22. Capitulo 22:confrontasion

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN PERDON POR SUBOR CAPITULOS CORTOS PERO TENIA QUE TRABAJAR AHORA TENGO MAS TIEMPO ASI QUW PODRE ESCRIBIR UN CAPITULO LARGO PARA COMPENSAR TODO (SI ES QUE NO ME QUEDO SIN IDEAS) BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 22 CONFRONTASION BUENO CHAO!**

 **cyborg noodle miraba como salia esa persona de la boca de aquel gigante y cuando se empeso a quitar la mascara ...**

 **Murdoc:n-noodle...**

 **Cyborg noodle:¿si señor?**

 **Murdoc:no tu no ella**

 **Noodle:murdoc me las vas a pagar dijo noodle furiosa**

 **Murdoc:cyborg noodle encargate de ella yo ire por el idiota y uiremos**

 **Cyborg noodle:si señor**

 **Russel deja a noodle en el suelo para el combatir contra los aviones**

 **Noodle:no te metas russel**

 **Russel:esta bien yo te cubrire**

 **Murdoc fue corriendo asia la habitasiom de 2-D para amenazar a noodle y poder uir (que cobarde es -.-)**

 **devuelta con las noodl's**

 **Noodle se acerca ralidamente asia cyborg noodle**

 **Noodle le da un tremendo golpe en el rostro cyborg noodle dia 3 pasos asia atras**

 **Cyborg noodle:yo no soy tu**

 **Noodle:jajaja estupida ya veras lo que te espera noodle poniendo su defensa**

 **Cyborg noodle saca de su espalda 2 uzy**

 **Noodle:que cobarde eres**

 **Noodle corre asia ella en forma de sisac para evitar las balas**

 **Cyborg noodle abre fuego noodle se barre da una patada doble asia las armas de cyborg noodle levantandose rapidamente y pateando el estomago de cyborg noodle**

 **Cyborg noodle le da una bofetada a noodle despues le toma de la cabeza estampandola en el suelo**

 **Noodle se levanta aturdida por el tremendo golpe**

 **Noodle:nadie me separara del amor de mi vida ¿entiendes?**

 **Cyborg noodle:el y yo ya nos emos besado y tambien ya nos acostamos**

 **Noodle furiosa se da un combo de 2 golpes en el rostro y golpe en la boca del estomago y para terminar un rodillaso en la cara**

 **Cyborg noodle cae**

 **Cyborg noodle:¡CUIDADO! Tira a noodle de una patada para salvarla de las balas deun avion**

 **Noodle:¿por que me salvaste?**

 **Cyborg noodle:n-no lo se ...**

 **De repente murdoc grita:¡NOODLE VETE DE AQUI ANTES DE QUE MATE A ESTE IDIOTA!**

 **Noodle:no lo agas encerio eres un bastardo mjrdoc despjes de lo que me isiste**

 **Murdoc:...**

 **(Flash back)**

 **Murdoc va caminando entre muchos escombros y fuego**

 **Murdoc:lo siento cariño pero yo aun no me puedo ir ...**

 **(Fin del flash back)**

 **Muddoc agacho la mirada y 2-D le da un codaso en las costillas soltandolo 2-D uye lo mas rapido que puede**

 **Murdoc:no tu no te vas de aqui aventando una navaja**

 **Cyborg noodle se i terpone entre 2-D y la navaja recibiendo ella la navaja**

 **Murdoc:¿me desobedes maldita estupida?**

 **Cyborg noodle:no dejare que acesines aquien amo 2-D slrprendido por eso regresa con mucho valor y furia**

 **2-D corre fapidamnete asia murdoc dandole una fuerte patada en el estomago dejandolo fuera de combate (perdon por hacer la pelea corta pero tengo que comer**

 **Antes de irme a trabajar)**

 **Noodle y cyborg noodle se sorprenden al ver eso**

 **2-D:ya me arte de tus maltratos murdoc ahora veras quien va a conoser el infierno**

 **2-Dse sienta en su pecho golpenadolo com mucha fuerza en el rostro uno tras otro golpe ...**

 **Russel ya avia acabado con todos los aviones sun moon star avia escapado y ellos twnian asuntos que resolver...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO PERDON PERO TENGO QUE COMER PARA IRME A TRABAJAR NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR SIMLES ESTA GUSTANDO BUENO ASTA LA PROXIMA !**


	23. Episodio 23:triangulo amoroso

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN AHORA SI ESCRIBIR MAS**

 **DESPUES DE ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO VOY A LAVAR UNAS COSAS Y**

 **VOY OOR MI PAGA Y DESPUES ESCRIBIRE OTRO CAPITULO HOY SUBIRE 2**

 **BUENO ADIOS!**

 **2-D:murdoc te lo advierto ya no soportare tus abusos**

 **Murdoc:ok ok ok**

 **2-D se va con las noodle's (XD)**

 **Despues de eso por precausion amarraron a murdoc a una silla para que**

 **No pudiera hacer nada acordaron que cyborg noodle podia quedarse en los**

 **Kong studios ella queria quedarse a dormir con 2-D pero noodle no lo permitio**

 **Kong studios 10 PM**

 **Cyborg noodle se acerca caminando de puntitas a la habitasion de 2-D**

 **Abre la puerto silenciosamente y se acuesta alado de 2-D abrasandolo**

 **2-D estaba despertando como siempre pero...**

 **2-D:¿que,cuando,que,que paso aqui? ¿que haces aqui?**

 **Cyborg noodle despierta solo en ropa interior**

 **Cyborg noodle:buenoa dias stuart**

 **2-D:¿qu-que paso aqui desde cuandp estas aqui?**

 **Cyborg noodle:esque no podia dormir temiendo que murdoc te iciera algo**

 **2-D le da un habraso**

 **2-D:nada me va a pasar tranquila yo te protegere a ti de hoy en adelante...**

 **De repente noodle entra**

 **Noodle:2-D dice murdoc que...**

 **Noodle deja de hablar viendonque cyborg noodle estaba en ropa interior**

 **Y 2-D la estaba abrasando noodle mal interpreto todo...**

 **2-D estaba apunto de ir tras noodle pero de repente cyborg noodle lo detiene**

 **2-D:¿que pasa?**

 **Cyborg noodle:quedate con migo porfabor solo un momenro mas**

 **Cyborg noodle se levanto cerro la puerta de 2-D con seguro**

 **Cyborg noodle lo habrasa y lo besa 2-D la abrasa deapues caen en la cama**

 **(Como desesperados sexuales Xd)**

 **Ellos tres se amaban demasiado o bueno amaban a 2-D y 2-D las ama a las dos**

 **Noodle estaba en su habitasion llorando**

 **Noodle:¿para eso regrese? ¿el ya no me ama? Porque ...**

 **Ella lloraba inconsolablemente de repente**

 **Toc toc toc toc**

 **Noodle:quien es**

 **Cyborg noodle:solicito permiso para entrar**

 **Noodle:pasa...**

 **Cyborg noodle entra cierra la habitasion y la abrasa**

 **Cyborg noodle:tranquila no te quitare a 2-D**

 **solo dejame estar con el algunas veces porfabor**

 **Noodle sorprendida mente le dijo**

 **Noodle:esta bien pero no estes en su cuarto en ropa interior**

 **Cyborg noodle:me gustaria tener una amistad**

 **Con tigo noodle**

 **Noodle:¿pero por que?**

 **Cyborg noodle:por que literalmente si no fuera por ti**

 **Yo no existiria**

 **Noodle:esta bien pero ya no obedescas a murdoc**

 **De seguro esta planeando su venganza o algo**

 **Cyborg noodle:orden recibida,esta bien me retiro**

 **Cyborg noodle sale de la habitasion ...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO AHORA ME VOY A COMER AMTES DE IRME A TRABAJAR HOY TRABAJARW POCO ASI QUE SUBIRE OTRO CAPITULO MAS ALRATO BUENO ADIOS!**


	24. capitulo 24:la primera vez

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 24 LA PRIMERA VES ESPERO LES GUSTE MUCHO**

 **Y ME APOLLEN CON SU SEXY COMENTARIO BUENO QUE LO DISFRUTEN ADIOS!**

 **KONG STUDIOS 10 AM**

 **noodle:oye 2-D**

 **2-D:¿que pasa?**

 **noodle:cyborg noodle me dijo que si queria ser su amiga y le dije que si ¿cres que ise bien?**

 **2-D:claro que si ahora ella no estara sola nos tiene a nosotros dos no dejaremos que murdoc le aga nada**

 **noodle:y por cierto ¿y cyborg noodle?**

 **2-D:no lo se no la e visto desde ayer**

 **en algun lugar ...**

 **murdoc:jeje esto ayudara**

 **cyborg noodle:dejame ir maldito**

 **murdoc:nunca tu me ayudaras a hacerlo quieras o no**

 **cyborg noodle:mierda te voy a matar maldito**

 **murdoc di lo que quieras mientras puedas**

 **cyborg noodle gritaba con todas sus fuerzas pero nadie la escuchaba**

 **murdoc:nadie te escuchara en este lugar ¿donde esta el idiota de stuart? ¿no te iva a protejer?**

 **cyborg noodle:el te encontrara y te ara pagar**

 **de vuelta en los kong studios**

 **noodle:no esta en ninguna parte**

 **2-D:tampoco esta murdoc**

 **noodle:y si el se la llevo ..**

 **2-D:tenemos que encontrarlo**

 **noodle:vamos**

 **estaban por salir cuando**

 **cyborg noodle:e regresado llego con unas bolsas con fruta**

 **2-D:donde estabas nos tenias preocupados**

 **cyborg noodle:fui a comprar alimentos**

 **noodle:avisa antes de irte pensabamos que murdoc te avia echo algo**

 **cyborg noodle:si no les importa me ire a recargar dejo las cosas aqui dejo las cosas en la mesa y se fue**

 **noodle:me ire a recostar me duele todo**

 **2-D: vale yo ire a dormir**

 **2-D:entra a su habitason y encuentra a cyborg noodle en ropa interior acostada en su cama el tomo 3 pastillas para sus dolores**

 **de cabeza y se acosto cuidadosamente para no despertarla**

 **cyborg noodle:te estaba esperando se sienta en su cintura**

 **2-D:¿que-que haces? esto esta mal muy mal**

 **cyborg noodle:estoy preparada para todo**

 **2-D:esto esta mal ¿y si noodle entra y nos ve?**

 **cyborg noodle:no te preocupes le puse pastillas para dormir a su agua a de estar dormida**

 **cyborg noodle lo empezo a insitar**

 **2-D ya no pudo mas y empezo...**

 **15 minutos despues ...**

 **cyborg noodle:estubo muy bien gracias por esto stuart**

 **2-D:dime 2-D y porfabor nunca vuelvas a hacer eso ...**

 **cyborg noodle:esta bien solo dejame dormir con tigo un rato**

 **2-D:esta bien sera solo por hoy**

 **de repente suena un grito en los kong studios...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA SERIE ALRATO SUBIRE OTRO SOLO VOY A PENSAR EN ALGO Y YA BUENO**

 **ADIOS!**


	25. episodio 25:traision

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESTE SERA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DEL DIA DE HOY O TAL VEZ SUBA UNO MAS EN LA NOCHE NO SE BUENO**

 **ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO MUCHO LAS SERIE AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 25:TRAISION ESPERO LES GUSTE ADIOS!**

 **kong studios 12 PM**

 **noodle:¡AYUDA 2-D!**

 **2-D:¡YA VOY ESPERA!**

 **2-D estaba apunto de salir cuando cyborg noodle lo toma de los hombros y o avienta a la cama**

 **2-D:dejame ir esta en problemas**

 **cyborg noodle:pero me tienes a mi porfabor ya lo isimos ¿esa no es una muestra de el amor que siento por ti?**

 **2-D:dejame ir porfabor**

 **cyborg noodle:orden denegada**

 **2-D:esto a de ser obra de murdoc carajo**

 **2-D guardaba una llave onglesa debajo de su cama la tomo y le dio un golpe en el rostro a cyborg noodle**

 **cyborg noodle:reinicio de sistema**

 **2-D:es mi oportunidad salio corriendo y ve que alguien esta tratando de llevarse a noodle**

 **2-D:dejala en paz maldito**

 **el se distrae y noodle se safa dandole una patada en el rostro noodle corrio y abraso a 2-D**

 **se levanta y dice:ya nos vlveremos a ver maldito cara de simio**

 **2-D:mierda es murdoc vamos por el**

 **noodle es mucho mas rapida que 2-D y mas rapida que murdoc ella lo taclea para tumbarlo**

 **murdoc cae noodle le quita la mascara que el tenia**

 **noodle:¿por que haces esto? tu eras como un padre para mi**

 **murdoc:esto no ubiera pasado si no te ubieras quedado con el idiota de stuart**

 **noodle:porfabor dejame ser feliz con el te juro que te perdonare todo si me dejas estar con el**

 **murdoc:nunca primero muerto**

 **noodle:porfabor**

 **murdoc:carajo esta bien pero no prometo dejar de molestarlo**

 **noodle:gracias e juro no acer nada indevido**

 **murdoc se levanta lastimado**

 **2-D:no nos ovidemos de cyborg noodle se volvio loca**

 **murdoc:jeje te gusto la sorpresita jeje**

 **2-D:callate maldito idiota**

 **noodle:¿que esta pasando?**

 **murdoc:pues pasa que stuart se aco-**

 **murdoc es interrumpido por un golpe muy fuerte que 2-D le dio en el rostro**

 **noodle:¿que paso 2-D? no me enojare**

 **2-D:esque yo ...**

 **cyborg noodle:el ya lo iso con migo y estubo muy bien**

 **noodle:2-D e-eso es verdad**

 **2-D:si...**

 **cyborg noodle dijo mientras lloraba:ahora el es mio y de nadie mas ¿entiendes?**

 **murdoc:modo de castigo desactivado**

 **cyborg noodle:stuart perdoname yo no queria bueno si pero no lo ise por voluntad propia**

 **murdoc me obligo me secuestro y me implemento el modo de castigo**

 **noodle le dio una bofetada a murdoc**

 **cyborg noodle:nunca te perdonare murdoc**

 **murdoc:jeje ya sabes lo que pasara si me desobedeces**

 **cyborg noodle:prefiero morir antes de eso**

 **cyborg noodle tomo una uzi que traia en su espalte apuntando a su cabesa**

 **cyborg noodle:adios stuart te amo ...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO LES RECUERDO QUE SI ME QUIEREN DAR RECOMENDASIONES O SIMPLEMENTE DECIRME SI LES EST AGUSTANDO LA HISTORIA COMENTEN BUENO ASTA LA PROXIMA**


	26. capitulo 26:reconsiliasion

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 26 SERA MUY CORTO PUES YA LO AVIA ESCRITO Y POR UN FALLO DEL PUTO TECLADO SE BORRO TODO ASI QUE LO ARE EN 2 PARTES BUENO ADIOS!**

 **cyborg noodle:adios te amo stuart...**

 **2-D:si me amas no lo agas porfabor quedate qui con migo**

 **cyborg noodle:solo te causo problemas y no quiero acerte daño**

 **2-D:ya arreglaremos eso pero porfabor dame el arma**

 **cyborg noodle:perdoname stuart tengo que acer esto para no dañarte mas**

 **2-D:porfabor tu fuiste lo unico que me ayudo a seguir en plastic beach creeme si no ubiera sido por ti yo me ubiera suicidado**

 **cyborg noodle le dio el arma a 2-D y lo abraso muy fuerte**

 **cyborg noodle:te smo stuart susurrando 2-D dijo:yo tambien amor...**

 **noodle:murdoc tu nos ayudaras a arreglar todo este desorden**

 **murdoc:esta bien solo necesitare de su ayuda**

 **noodle:esta bien**

 **2-D:vale**

 **murdoc:apagado de emergencia**

 **de repente cyborg noodle cayo al suelo**

 **2-D:¿qu-que aces murdoc?**

 **murdoc:apagandola para quitarle el modo de castigo**

 **2-D:a vale**

 **noodle y 2-D ayudaron a murdoc a arreglarla**

 **30 minutos despues**

 **cyborg noodle:noodled ¿te puedo pedir algo?**

 **noodle:claro**

 **cyborg noodle:me dejarias salir con stuart**

 **noodle:mmmmmmm esta bien solo no agan nada indevido ¿ok?**

 **2-D:oviono aremos nada malo**

 **cyborg noodle:no aremos nada**

 **noodle:esta bien vallan llegen temprano**

 **2-D:si pero ...**

 **noodle:¿que pasa?**

 **2-D:¿eres mi novia o mi mama?**

 **noodle:hay por dios soy tu novia mi amor**

 **2-D:vale llegare a la hora que quiera**

 **noodle:no llega aqui temprano**

 **2-D:ok ok mama (c mamo XD)**

 **cyborg noodle y 2-D salieron de los kong studios**

 **noodle:tengo que hablar con tigo murdoc**

 **murdoc:esta bien...**

 **cyborg noodle y 2-D llegan a un parque de diversiones**

 **cyborg noodle:¿te puedo pedir algo stuart?**

 **2-D:claro**

 **cyborg noodle:¿me podrias tratar como tu novia cuando estemos solos?**

 **2-D le da un beso**

 **2-D:¿eso resonde tu pregunta?**

 **se toman de la mano y se dirijen asia la rueda de la fortuna**

 **mientras tanto en los kong studios**

 **noodle:¿de verdad te arrepientes de lo que isiste?**

 **murdoc:si... quiero que todo sea como antes**

 **noodle:te daremos una ultima oportunidad**

 **murdoc:vale...**

 **de vuelta con 2-D y cyborg noodle**

 **se subieron a la rueda de la fortuna**

 **cyborg noodle:¿stuart puedo?**

 **2-D:claro**

 **cyborg noodle le dio un beso a 2-D**

 **cyborg noodle pensaba:me gustaria aserlo con el otra vez pero no le quiero hacer daño**

 **noodle pensaba:me gustaria hacerlo con el pero ¿que pensaria el de mi?**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO ESTE CAPITULO LO TUBE QUE ESCRIBIR 2 VESES POR QUE**

 **SE BORRO LA PENDEJADA BUENO TAL VEZ SUBA OTRO EPISODIO EN LA NOCHE NO LO SE TODO DEPENDE DE USTEDES COMENTEN SI LES**

 **ESTA GUSTANDO Y DENME RECOMENDACIONES BUENO ASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	27. Episodio 27:eleccion

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIENNAQUINLES DEJO EL EPISODIO 27:LA ELECCION ESPERO LES GUSTE**

 **MAÑANA SUBIRE 2-3 EPISODIOS BUENO ASTA LUEGO!**

 **2-D estaba dormido pero de repente entra cyborg noodley se acuesta con 2-D**

 **Cuando 2-D desperto vio a cyborg noodle despertandola con un beso**

 **2-D:buenos dias amor**

 **Cyborg noodle:buenos dias y le da otro beso**

 **Russel:¡EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!**

 **2-D:vamos a ver a russel**

 **Cyborg noodle:si**

 **2-D y ciborg noodle bajaron para desayunar**

 **2-D:buenos dias ruseel ¿donde te avias metido?**

 **Russel:estaba ocupado jeje**

 **Cyborg noodle:buenos dias russel**

 **Russel:¿¡QUE HACE ESA COSA AQUI!?**

 **2-D:tranquilo russel ella a cambiado**

 **Russel:esta bien le dare una oprtunidad**

 **2-D:mejor cuidate de murdoc dijo que cambiaria pero actua demasiado extraño**

 **Russel:es verdad nunca dejen solo/a por que murdoc puede hacer algo**

 **2-D:si**

 **Cyborg noodle:¿que nos dara de desayunar señor russel?**

 **Russel:solo dime russ jeje**

 **Cyborg noodle:vale russ**

 **Russel:me cae bien confiare en ti pero si ases algo te las veras con migo**

 **Cyborg noodle:entendido**

 **2-D:oye russ encerio que noa daras tenemos hambre**

 **Russel les da un plato con pure de papa y chuleta**

 **Cyborg noodle:gracias russ ^-^**

 **2-D:gracias russ**

 **2-D y cyborg noodle lo prueban**

 **2-D:delicioso ●~●**

 **Cyborg noodle:ea verdad esta delicioso nunca avia comido algo tan bueno ^-^**

 **Russel:¿murdoc que les daba de comer?**

 **2-D:me dava papilla sin sabor**

 **Cyborg noodle:nada**

 **Russel:¿¡ENCERIO NO TE DABA NADA!?**

 **Cyborg noodle:para mi no ea obligatorio comer pero me gusta y me da energia**

 **Russel:murdoc fue una persona terrible con ustedes pero ahora a cambiado**

 **2-D:eso espero o ya vera**

 **Cyborg noodle:2-D siempre me protegera ! ^-^**

 **Russel:¿como isiste para que te quiera tanto? Tan solo mirala no se despega de ti**

 **2-D:yo e e echo na-**

 **(Flash back)**

 **Cyborg noodle:ooo si stuart aa mmm**

 **(Fin del flash back)**

 **2-D se pone muy rojo y voltea a otro lado disimulando**

 **Cyborg noodle lo abrasa por la espalda poniensolo mas nervioso**

 **Noodle baja para desayunar**

 **Noodle:hola mi amor y le da un beso a 2-D cyborg noodle se enoja y tanbien lo besa**

 **Russel:¿que pasa aqui?**

 **Noodle:el es mio el es mi novio deade hace ya 3 años**

 **Cyborg noodle:yo e dado la vida por el**

 **2-D:para evitar la pelea de noodl's se va a la puerta de los kong studios y prende un cigarrillo**

 **Noodle:¿estas bien amor?**

 **2-D:porfabor dejame solo quiero pensar ...**

 **Noodle se va pero deapues de eso cyborg noodle sale para ver a 2-D**

 **Cyborg noodle:¿estas bien?**

 **2-D:porfabor dejame solo quiero pen-**

 **Fue interumpido por una bofetada que cyborg noodle le dio**

 **Cyborg noodle:ninca te voy a dejar solo por que si de tejo solo yo estaria sola e indefemsa**

 **Y en ese caso ¿quien me protegeria? Tu dijiste que lo arias ¿acaso mentiste? De repente cyborg empieza a llorar**

 **2-D:perdoname aoy un idiota y abrasa a cyborg noodle**

 **Cyborg noodle:te amo stuart te amo mucho**

 **2-D:yo tambien**

 **Cyborg noodle:vamos para adentro**

 **2-D:ve tu yo ahora voy a fumarme otro cigarrillo y me meto ¿esta bien?**

 **Cyborg noodle:¿me darias cigarro**

 **2-D:emm claro prueba**

 **2-D le da un cigarrillo y un encendedor cyborg noodle lo enciende lo prueba y comiensa a tocer**

 **Cyborg noodle:¿¡POR QUE TU NO TOCES!?**

 **2-D:simple yo ya me e acostumbrado**

 **Cyborg noodle le da el cigarrilo a 2-D y se marcha**

 **5 minutos despues 2-D se levanta pero de repente...**

 **¡PUM! (Miren mis super efectos de sonido XD) una bala le atraviesa el estomago ve al sujeto y cae**

 **Murdoc es el primero en salir con un arma**

 **Antes se que uya le da un disparo directo en la cabeza**

 **Salen cyborg noodle,noodle y russel al ver a murdoc con un arma pensaban quw avia sido el noodle**

 **Le da un golpe en el rostro**

 **2-D con una vos debil dice:n-noodle el n-no fue cof cof e-el m-me salvo... cierra sus ojos**

 **Cyborg noodle:deapierta 2-D despierta...comieza a llorar...**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO Y COMENTEN NECESITP DE SU AYUDA PARA SABER CON QUIEN QUIERE QUE SE QUEDE 2-D BUENO MAÑANA SUBIRE EL PROXIMO EPISODIO ¡ADIOS!**


	28. Capitulo 28:la emergencia

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN Y QUE LES EST GUSTANDO MUCHO PORFABOR COMENTEN SI LES DSTA GUSTANDO O DENME RECOMENDASIONES PORQUE YA CASI NO TENGO IDEAS BUENO ESTE SERA UN CAPITULO CORTO ESPERO LES GUSTE ADIOS!**

 **Noodle:¿2-D?¿amor? Despierta porfabor ... comenzo a llorar de repente ve wuemurdoc se va uyendo noodle lo iva a seguir cuando ve que murdoc levanta**

 **un cuerpo y lo arrastra asta ellos**

 **Murdoc:¿alguien lo reconose?**

 **Noodle:mmmmm no**

 **Cyborg noodle: no...**

 **2-D:cof cof cr-creo qu-que fue quien cof cof me se-secuestro...**

 **Murdoc:mmmmm vale luego nos vemos**

 **Noodle:¿a donde vas?**

 **Murdoc:solo cuiden bien a stuart yo investigare esto te amo mi niña**

 **Noodle:si...**

 **Mirdoc llamo una ambulasia que tardaria 30 minutos**

 **30 minutos despues**

 **Noodle le da un beso a 2-D**

 **Cyborg noodle tambien lo besa**

 **Ellas estaban de acuerdo que las 2 estariascon 2-D pues eran como la misma persona o algo por el estilo**

 **2-D al llegar al hospital despierta y dice**

 **2-D:¿aqui no hay ballenas cierto? Cof cof**

 **Doctor:jaja claro que no pero me gusta tu resistensia llevas desanfra dote 30 mi utos y sigues conziente**

 **2-D:jeje cof cof no me aga reir wue me duele**

 **Doctor:jajaja vale descansa aqui yo te dare cuidados y comida especial por ser tan fuerte**

 **2-D:gracias doc voy a dormir dijo bostesando**

 **1 hora despues**

 **Noodle y cyborg noodle entran**

 **2-D:hola noodle's jeje**

 **Noodle:jeje holami amor**

 **Cyborg noodle:hola stuart**

 **2-D:...**

 **Noodle:2-D cybprg noodle y yo emos decidido algo**

 **2-D:y fue...**

 **Cyborg noodle:decidimos que puedes estar con las 2**

 **2-D:¿¡e-encerio!?**

 **Noodle:sip te amamos 2-D ^-^**

 **2-D:jajajajaja cof cof me alegra ver tu cara de felicidad amor recuerdo aun cuando llegaste a los kons stu-...**

 **Biiiiii solo una maquina y 2-D dejo de respirar...**

 **Noodle:¡DOCTOR PORFABOR AYUDA AYUDAAA!**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO ESPERO LES AYA GUSTADO ALRATO SUBO OTRO SOLO VOY A DORMIR 20 MINUTOS MAS Y SIGO ESCRIBIENSO JEJE**

 **NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR PARA SABER SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO OMPARA DARME RECOMENDACIONDES BUENO ¡ADIOS!**


	29. episodio 29:recuperasion

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA SERIE Y QUE ME APOLLEN EN LOS COMENTARIOS BUENO AQUI LES DEJO EL**

 **EPISODIO 29:RECUPERASION ¡ADIOS!**

 **cyborg noodle:¡AYUDENOS PORFABOR AYUDAAA!**

 **llegaron algunos doctores rapidamente para ver a 2-D**

 **doctor:porfabor salgan de aqui y esperen afuera**

 **un doctor las tubo que sacar de el cuarto**

 **noodle y cyborg noodle se sentaron muy preocupadas noodle comenso a llorar cyborg noodle no podia hacer mas que consolarla**

 **y decirle que todo saldria bien**

 **despues de un rato noodle quedo profundamente dormida y cyborg noodle no queria despertarla...**

 **20 minutos despues**

 **doctor:ya esta fuera de peligro ya lo pueden pasar a ver**

 **cyborg noodle se levanto con mucho cuidado para no despertar a noodle**

 **cyborg noodle entro con 2-D para verlo**

 **cyborg noodle:hola amo ¿estas mejor?**

 **2-D:si mucho mejor el doctor dijo que solo tenia que estar en reposo durante 2 dias**

 **cyborg noodle le da un beso y se acuesta alado de el**

 **noodle entra besa a 2-D se acuesta tambien a un lado de 2-D**

 **noodle:2-D**

 **2-D:¿si?**

 **noodle:¿se lo digo noodle?**

 **cyborg noodle:sii**

 **noodle:¿quieres hacer un trio?**

 **2-D:¡noo! (como diria omero no,no,no.. bueno si)**

 **noodle:¿por que? te va a gustar?**

 **2-D:no,¡nunca aria eso!**

 **noodle:tranquilo en ese caso te violaremos**

 **2-D:noooo**

 **noodle:es broma jajaja**

 **2-D:menos mal jeje**

 **cyborg noodle:a mi me ubiera gustado :,(**

 **2-D:¿que?**

 **cyborg noodle:es broma jaja**

 **2-D:ya dejen de decir eso cuando estamos en la misma cama me pone nervioso**

 **noodle:buenoo**

 **cyborg noodle:entendido**

 **2-D:ahora regreso dijo muy serio y sale de los kong studios**

 **noodle:¿se abra enojado?**

 **cyborg noodle:no lo se**

 **2-D se sienta afuera de los kong studios y prende un cigarrillo**

 **2-D:carajo no les puedo hacer esto no puedo no quiero lastimarlas pero...¿que puedo hacer?**

 **noodle y cyborg noodle estaban escuchando todo cuando ya se ivan se escucho un fuerte golpe salieron para ver que pasaba**

 **pero solo era 2-D que avia golpeado la puerta**

 **noodle:¿que pasa amor?**

 **2-D:nada... solo estoy pensando en algo**

 **noodle lo abrasa y cyborg noodle se les une al abraso**

 **noodle:¿sabes que necesitamos?**

 **2-d:¿que?**

 **noodle:salir en una cita los 3**

 **cyborg noodle:¿podemos ir a un parque de diversiones?**

 **noodle:exacto ayi es donde iremos**

 **cyborg noodle:sii**

 **2-D:pero sera dentro de 2 dias ya saben lo que el doctor dijo ...**

 **noodle:ya tira esa cosa le da un golpe en la mano tirando su cigarrillo 2-D molesto se va a su habitasion prendiendo otro**

 **el entro en su cuarto y puso una de sus cansiones "amarillo"**

 **2-D lloraba de dolor y gritaba de impotensia de no saber que hacer**

 **noodle entra y lo ve tirado en el suelo llorando**

 **noodle:¿¡estas bien que paso!? dijo mientras tocaba su hombro**

 **2-D:sal de aqui y dejame solo de una ves dandole un golpe un el braso para que lo dejara**

 **noodle:as cambiado 2-D ya no te reconosco dijiste que me protegerias y ahora me golpeas ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! noodle sale**

 **llorando de la habitasion de 2-D...**

 **2-D:lo siento pero me tengo que ir no les quiero hacer daño...(y si se preguntan por russel se fue con murdoc)**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LES ESTA GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA ALRATO SUBIRE OTRO CAPITULO MAS BUENO**

 **¡ADIOS!**


	30. capitulo 30:desaparesion

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN AQUI LES DEJO LES EPISODIO 30:DESAPARECION ESPERO LES GUSTE ¡ADIOS!**

 **cyborg noodle como todas las noches estaba entrando a la habitasion de 2-D pero el no estaba fue a ver afuera para ver sino estaba**

 **fumando como siempre afuera pero no estaba en ninguna parte cyborg noodle fue a despertar a noodle**

 **cyborg noodle:noodle 2-D no esta**

 **noodle:que bueno que se fue es un idiota...**

 **cyborg noodle:¿no me ayudaras a buscarlo?**

 **noodle:no el ya esta grande se sabe cuidar**

 **cyborg noodle esta bien yo si lo ire a buscar ...**

 **noodle:suerte...**

 **cyborg noodle salio de los kong studios con ojas impresas de se busca**

 **los pego por todos los lugares donde pudo cuando pego todos regreso a los kong studios**

 **ella muy preocupada no sabia que hacer**

 **cyborg noodle:¿abra sido mi culpa? ...**

 **en otro lugar**

 **2-D:lo siento chicas pero no les quiero acer daño a ninguna de loas 2 asi que lo mejor sera que yo me aleje marcare para despedirme..**

 **ring ring ring**

 **cyborg noodle:¿hola?**

 **2-D:solo llamo para despedirme y decir que te amo a ti y a noodle dile que me perdone por el golpe que le di pero solo ise para que me odiara y no se preocupara por mi..**

 **cyborg noodle:¿en donde estas? me voy con tigo**

 **2-D:no si me voy es para no hacerles daño porfabor perdoname y te deje algo debajo de mi almuada ... te amo... clang (cuelga)**

 **cyborg noodle va a la habitasion de 2-D y vr que debajo de su almueda hay una caja que decia**

 **solo para ti mi amor**

 **y avia un collar con la midad de un corazon y una carta que decia:**

 **hola amor esa el la midad de mi corazon yo tengo la otra asi siempre podras sentir el amor que siento por ti ... te amo...**

 **cyborg noodle comenzo a llorar**

 **noodle en su habitasion rompi el collar que 2-D le dio ya ase 3 años ...**

 **2-D:las amo mucho pero no quiero dañarlas ustedes ya encontraran a alguien mucho mejor que yo ...**

 **BUENO SE QUE ESTE FUE UN EPISODIO MUY CORTO PERO ME TENGO QUE IR ME TENGO QUE IR A BAÑAR XD BUENO ¡ADIOS!**


	31. Episodio 31:el regreso

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 31:EL REGRESO BUENO ¡ADIOS!**

 **10 AM kong studios**

 **Noodle estaba muy triste llorando**

 **Noodle:¿por que tuve que ser asi? ¿por que con el...?**

 **Cyborg noodle:¿por que se tenia que ir? Lo amo ¿por que el ...?**

 **cyborg noodlese dirigia asia la habitasion se noodle cuando de repente empesaron a sonar muchos golpes**

 **Cyborg noodle entra rapido pero solo era noodle golpeando la pared con gran furia**

 **Cyborg noodle la detubo**

 **Noodle:¡¿POR QUE TENGO QUE SER TAN IDIOTA!? Ire a buscarlo**

 **Cyborg noodle:voy con tigo**

 **Noodle:esta bien aremos esto unidas**

 **De repente ring ring ring (mi super efecto de el telefono)**

 **Noodle:¿hola?**

 **¿?:¿es el numero que se tiene que marcar em busca de stuart pot?**

 **Noodle:si si si es aqui ¿lo a visto?**

 **¿?:si se ospeda en un hotel (le da la direccion y la habitasion)**

 **Noodle:muchas gracias señor le devo 1**

 **¿?:jeje mo se preocupe adios**

 **Noodle:adios**

 **Cyborg noodle:¿en donde esta?**

 **Noodle:tu solo sigueme**

 **Salen de los kong studios..**

 **45 minutos despues**

 **Noodle:este es el hotel**

 **Noodle y cyborg noodle entran**

 **Noodle:esta es la habitasion ¿puedes abrirla?**

 **Cyborg noodle:si**

 **Cyborg noodle tira la puerta de una patada**

 **2-D:que,cuando,donde se esconde debajo de su cama**

 **Noodle:¡2-D! Emos venido por ti**

 **2-D:¡VALLANSE NO LES QUIERO HACER DAÑO!**

 **noodle:¡PORFABOR REGRESA SE QUE TE FUISTE POR MI CULPA!...**

 **cyborg noodle:¡PORFABOR STUART SAL Y VEN A HABLAR CON NOSOTRAS!**

 **2-D sale de debajo de su cama**

 **2-D llorando dijo:porfabor dejenme solo no quiero herirlas**

 **Noodle:tu nunca aras eso porfabor ven con nosotras**

 **cyborg noodle:recuerda que estas herido**

 **2-D:ya me cure...**

 **Noodle:ven con nosotras recuerda que ivamos a salir**

 **2-D:esta bien...**

 **Noodle y cyborg noodle lo habrasaron para que dejara de llorar**

 **2-D:limpiandose el rostro dijo:vamonos**

 **Noodle:si mi amor y lo tomo de la mano cyborg noodle iso lo mismo**

 **2-D:pero primero hay que pagar la puerta**

 **Cyborg noodle:mejor asi dejalo no sabran que fue y se fueron rapidamente riendo**

 **fueron al parque de diversiones para olvidar todo**

 **De repente en un juego empieza a sonar la cansion FEEL GOOD INC. 2-D fue rapidamente y comenzo a cantas y bailar**

 **Y en la parte dice:esta parte se las dedico a mis novias noodle y cyborg noodle y comienza a cantar**

 **Windmill, Windmill for the land.**

 **Learn forever hand in hand**  
 **Take it all in on your stride**  
 **It is sticking, falling down**  
 **Love forever love is free**  
 **Let's turn forever you and me**  
 **Windmill, windmill for the land**  
 **Is everybody in?** **Noodle se sonrojo mucho al igual que cyborg noodle** **Despues de eso fueron a la rueda de la fortuna y solo cabian 2 personas asi que** **Cyborg noodle se sento en las piernas de 2-D y la da un beso noodle despues de ver eso** **Tambien lo besa deapues bajar decidieron regresar a los kong studios a dormir** **2-D:estare asiendo lo correcto...** **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA HISTORIA BUENO ¡ADIOS!**


	32. Capitulo 32:la promesa

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODOO 32:LA PROMESA BUENO ADIOS!**

 **10 am kong studioa**

 **2-D despierta y por su sorpresa estaban noodle y cyborg noodle con el**

 **2-D se levanta cuidadosa mente para no deapertarlas y preparar el desayuno**

 **Baja y prepara unos panqueques**

 **2-D:¡NOODLE'S BAJEN A DESAYUNAR !**

 **Bajaron rapidamente y vieron los platos en la mesa con panqueques**

 **Noodle:WOOOU no sabia que cosinabas pues**

 **2-D:si con ayuda de unas recetas jeje desayunen**

 **Cyborg noodle:gracias**

 **2-D:por nada ya desayunen que hoy saldremos**

 **Cyborg noodle:¿encerio?**

 **2-D:claro se lo meresen las amo**

 **Noodle:nosotras igual mi amor se levanta y lo besa**

 **Terminan de desayunar y preguntan**

 **Cyborg noodle:¿y a donde iremos?**

 **2-D:esperen aun falra un poco**

 **5 horas despues XD**

 **Cyborg noodle se dirije asia la habitasion de 2-D**

 **Toc toc**

 **2-D:espera no se puede**

 **Cyborg noodle entra (valiendo verga diria yo)**

 **Pero 2-D lo dijo por que no tenia nada de ropa cyborg noodle cierra y se va lo mas rapido posibleñar**

 **2-D:¡te lo dije jajajajaja!**

 **Cyborg noodle va con noodle y la habrasa**

 **Noodle:¿que tienes?**

 **Cyborg noodle:l-lo v-vi to-todo...**

 **Noodle va asia el cuarto se 2-D y toca**

 **Toc toc toc toc**

 **2-D:no se puede no tengo na-**

 **Noodle lo interumoio abriendo la puerta para regañarlo**

 **2-D:¡AAAAAAAA MI CUERPO ESTA AL DESCUBIERTO! (se mamo XD)**

 **Noodle sale corriendo de la habitasion de 2-D y abrasa a cyborg noodle**

 **Noodle:y-ya l-lo v-vi...**

 **2-D 5 minutos deapues baja con un traje**

 **2-D:espero ya esten arregladas**

 **Noodle:no sabia que era algp formal ire rapido a cambiarme**

 **Cyborg noodle:yo igual**

 **2-D:no asi esta bien a mi me gusta vestir asi**

 **Noodle:esta bien bueno ¿nos vamos?**

 **Cybor noodle lo abrasa de su braso al igual que noodle**

 **2-D pensaba:¿estare asiendo bien?...**

 **Despues de un rato llegaron a un restaurante muy elegante ya tenia reservasion**

 **Se sentaron en la mesa en la que menos ubiera gente por que el sabia que lo verian extraño**

 **Por estar con 2 mujeres**

 **Noodle:que bonito lugar ^-^**

 **2-D:no se me olvida que hoy es tu cumple años**

 **Noodle:¿que?**

 **2-D:no te acuerdas es hoy**

 **Noodle empiesa a recordar algunas cosas que olvido mientras estaba en el infierno**

 **Noodle:es verdad**

 **Cyborg noodle:entonces ¿por que me tragierom a mi?**

 **2-D:facil por que eres como la hermanita menor de noodle y por que te amo al igual que a noodle**

 **2-D pensaba:carajo no debi de ver dicho eso ... estare asiendo bien mierda no lo se ...**

 **Al terminar de comer**

 **2-D:siganme**

 **Las noodle's lo siguieron**

 **Llegaron a in lugar donde vendian flores le co pro un ramo a cada una y les dio un beso**

 **2-D:yo lea prometo nunca herirlas,nunca dejarlas solas nunca dejare que alguien les aga daño**

 **Noodle:gracias**

 **Cyborg noodle:muchas gracias...**

 **De camino a los kong studios**

 **2-D:pensaba que are si pierdo otra vez a noodle...**

 **De repente suena una bala y 2-D cae (otra ves le dispararon :v)**

 **Noodle:empezo a gritas por ayuda**

 **2-D con voz muy debil:porfabor uye vete de aqui salgan las dos de aqui**

 **3 personas salen de una camineta cyborg noodle llena de furia saca 2 armas y comienza a disparar**

 **Asesino solo a 2 de esos secuestradores el otro uyo...**

 **2-D:ahore si se que de esta ya no podre salir cof cof cof las... amo... despues de decir eso cierra**

 **Los ojos...**

 **Noodle:2-D (two-d)**

 **Cyborg noodle:¡STUAAAAART!**

 **BUENO ASTA AQUI EL EPISODIO DE HOY ESPERO LES ESTE GUSTANDO LA SERIE DE ECHO PUES**

 **ESTARE INACTIVO DURANTE 5 DIAS PERO EL LUNES QUE VIENE SEGUIRE CON LA HISTORIA O NO LO SE**

 **TAL VES SUBA 1 CAPITULO SINES QUE ME DESPIERTO TEMPRANO O SI ES QUE LLEGO TEMPRANO DE**

 **TRABAJAR BUENO ¡ADIOS!**


	33. Episodio 33:especial

STE **CAPITULO SERA EL MAS LARGO DE TODOS LO EMPESARE A ESCRIBIR HOY MIERCOLES 17 Y LO TERMINARE**

 **DOMINGO 21 JEJE ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO ESPECIAL PUES SERA EN EL QUE PONDRE MAS ESFUERZO**

 **BUENO ¡ADIOS!**

 **noodle saca su teledono y llama a una ambulancia la ambulancia tardo 5 minutos en llegar al lugar lo recojieron y se lo**

 **llevaron rapidamente a el hospital**

 **Docotor:¿hola? ¿me puedes escuchar?**

 **2-D:si cof cof**

 **Doctor:no te esfuerses mucho podrias empeorar mas**

 **2-D:si doc je gracias por todo**

 **Doctor:¿como te llamaa?**

 **2-D:S-stuart pot pero me llaman 2-D**

 **Doctor:yo te conosco soy el mismo doctor de la vez pasada ¿tienes problems con alguna pandilla de aqui?**

 **2-D:no lo creo pu-**

 **(Flash back)**

 **¿?:¿me ayudatias a subir este motor a mi camioneta?**

 **2-D:claro**

 **4 minutos despues**

 **2-D:bueno me mar-**

 **(Todo se pone oscuro)**

 **(Fin del flash back)**

 **2-D:recordandolo tal gez si el dia que me secuestraron esa era la misma camioneta**

 **Doctor:¿sabes las placas?**

 **2-D:no se prwocupe por eso doc ya esta resueltoneso creo**

 **Doctor:mmmmm esta bien**

 **30 minutos deapues llegaron al hospital**

 **Doctor:por suerte no perdiate mucha sangre eres adortunado**

 **2-D:si jeje**

 **Noodle entra**

 **Noodle:¿estas bien amor?**

 **2-D:si estoy bien**

 **Entra cyborg noodle y le da un beso**

 **Doctor pensaba:WTF**

 **El doctor sale pra darles privasidad (XD)**

 **Noodle:te dejaremos descansar**

 **2-D:gracias**

 **Salen noodle y cyborg noodle**

 **En la noche cyborg noodle se va cuidadosamente a la habirasion de 2-D y se acuesta con el lo abrasa**

 **Y se queda dormida...**

 **7 dias largos dias despues dan de alta a 2-D**

 **2-D:genial ahora podre fumar en paz**

 **Doctor:no lo dejen fumar porfabor eso podria infectar la herida**

 **Cyborg noodle:si**

 **2-D:algun dia tendran que dormir jejeje**

 **El doctor le da un golpe en lacabeza sin mucha fuerza**

 **2-D:¿eso por que?**

 **Doctor:si fumas te van a traer otra vez aqui y creeme que no es divertido una infeccion y menoa en el torax**

 **2-D:e-esta bien ●_●**

 **Doctor:adios**

 **2-D y cyborg noodle salen (noodle ya estaba en los kong studios)**

 **2-D y cyeborg noodle al entrar a los kong studios**

 **Noodle:¡FELIS CUMPLE AÑOS!**

 **2-D:¿que? ●.**

 **Noodle:no tu no ella**

 **Cyborg noodle:¿yo?**

 **Noodle:si,hoy cumples un mes de estar con nosotros ^.^**

 **Cyborg noodle:mu-muchas gracias ^-^**

 **Noodle:¿a donde iremos?**

 **Cyborg noodle:no lo se tu dime**

 **Noodle:es tu cumpleaños tu decides**

 **Cyborg noodle:mmmm bueno pues vamos a cenar a algun restaurante**

 **2-D:buena idea por si acabo ahora mejor nos regresamos en taxy**

 **Noodle:ok bueno ahora regreso voy por un pastel y por los regalos le susurro a 2-D**

 **2-D-vale adios y le da un beso**

 **Noodle:ahora regreso**

 **Cyborg noodle:voy con tigo**

 **Noodle:tengo que ir sola no tardo**

 **Cyborg noodle le da un abraso**

 **Cyborg noodle:te cuidas ^w^**

 **Noodle:si,adios**

 **Noodle sale de los kong studios**

 **Cyborg noodle:ahora que estamos solos dame mi regalo**

 **2-D:aun nonle e comprado**

 **Cyborg noodle:mmmm mejor dame lo de la otra vez**

 **2-D:n-no yo promeri nunca lastimarlas y eso lastimaria a noodle**

 **Cyborg noodle:ella nomse va a enterar**

 **2-D:si lo ago ganaria puntos con ella pero perderia muchos con noodle...que are ahora...**

 **cyborg noodle:¿que?**

 **2-D::nada solo pensaba en voz alta**

 **Cyborg noodle lo toma de la mano y lo llevana su habitasion...**

 **10 minutos despuea suena la puerta de los kong studios**

 **Noodle:¡YA E REGRESADO!**

 **cyborg noodle se viatio rapidamente y 2-D igual 2-D pre dio su play para disimular lo que paso...**

 **Noodle:¿se puede?**

 **2-D:si**

 **Noodle entra y ve a 2-D tratando de reparar su play**

 **2-D:¿que pasa amor? Responde :'/**

 **Noodle:mmmmmm mejor deja eso y bajemos**

 **Cyborg noodle,noodle y 2-D bajaron**

 **Noodle:taran ¡SORPRESA!**

 **Cyborg noodle:woooow gracias**

 **Noodle:toma 2-D**

 **2-D:lo mande a hacerlo para ti**

 **Cyborg Noodle:gracias y le da un beso**

 **Noodle:y aqui esta el pastel**

 **Cyborg noodle:es la primera ves que comere pastel ^-^**

 **2-D:aqui tendras lo que quieras**

 **Noodle:exacto**

 **Cyborg noodle:los amo ^-^**

 **Noodle:tengo que hablar con 2-D a solar tal vez nos tardemla un poco**

 **2-D:tengo un mal presentimiento**

 **Noodle lo toma de la mano y lo lleva a su habitasion**

 **Noodle se empieza a quitar la ropa**

 **2-D:¿qu-que haces?**

 **Noodle:ya no aguanto mas**

 **10 minutos despues**

 **Cyborg noodle:¡YA PARTAMOS EL PASTEL!**

 **noodle:¡YA VAMOS! Se ciatieron rapidony bajaron**

 **2-D:mordida mordida mordida**

 **Cyborg noodle lo mordio rapidamente antes de que 2-D le eatampara la cara en el pastel**

 **2-D:¡DEMONIOS LO QUE ME FALTABA!**

 **Cyborg noodle:jajajajaja sabia que arias eso dijo sacandole la lengua**

 **2-D:jejeje por dios ya que ya vere como vengarme jeje**

 **Cyborg noodle le da un beso y lo abrasa**

 **Cybprg noodle:ven noodle unete al habraso ^-^**

 **Noodle se une y los abrasa fuerte mente**

 **Y se dueron a dormir en la misma cama los 3 ...**

 **Mientras dormian**

 **Murdoc:¡YA LLEGAMOS!**

 **Russel:¡¿PEQUEÑA ESTAS DEAPIERTA?!**

 **ellos estaban profundamente dormidos y no se deapertaron**

 **russel subio al cuertp de 2-D**

 **Toc toc toc**

 **Russel:¿estas despierto?**

 **Russel entro y los vio dormidos noodle en ropa interior alnigual que cyborg noodle y 2-D**

 **Murdoc entro**

 **Murdoc:¿que pasa ru-**

 **Murdoc ve lo que pasaba y sale de los kong studios para pensar**

 **Russel movio a 2-D**

 **2-D:auch espera aun me duele recuerda que el doctor dijo que tenia que reposar**

 **Russel:¿que te paso?**

 **2-D:¿no recuerdas que tenfo dos agujeros en el estomago?**

 **Russel:¡¿que!?**

 **2-D:¿¡russel!?**

 **Despiertan noodle y cyborg noodle**

 **Russel:¿¡que esta pasando!? ¡MALDITO MUJERIEGO AHORA VERAS A MI PEQUEÑA NO!**

 **russel levanto a 2-D se le abrieron las puntadas de el disparo reciente**

 **2-D:e-espera callo demasiada sangre 2-D se desmayo**

 **Russel:2-D pe-perdon deapierta**

 **Noodle:¡LARGATE DE AQUI TE ODIO! 2-D mi amor despierta por fabor...**

 **2-D:arregla tus cosas con russel el no tubo la culpa cof cof ...**

 **Russel sale de la habitasion**

 **2-D:cof cof amor me podrias cof cof dar un cof cigarrillo cof**

 **Noodle le pone un cigarrillo en la boca y lo enciende**

 **2-D:t-te amo**

 **De repente llegabun doctor**

 **Doctor:dejen al pasiente solo**

 **Sacan a noodle y a cyborg noodle**

 **2-D:¿puedo seguir fumando?**

 **Doctor:claro (tal ves no se salve dejemos que aga lo que quiera...)**

 **Lo cosieron muy rapidony 2-D se deamayo**

 **Doctor:ya pueden pasar**

 **Noodle y cyborg noodle entrar lo mas rapido posible**

 **Noodle:¿eata bien? Dijo muu nerviosa**

 **Doctor:no les mentire las heridas son muy grabes no a reposado en lo absoluto**

 **Noodle:esto es mi culpa...**

 **Doctor:tiene el 75% de morir...**

 **Noodle:¡NOOOO PORQUE POR QUE AMI...!**

 **doctor:yo me retiro dejenlo reposar les da indicasiones a seguir**

 **Noodle:s-si señor muchas gracias**

 **El doctor se retira de los kong studios**

 **Russel:p-perdoname no sabia que tenia heridas...**

 **Noodle:tranquilo te comprendo**

 **Russel:¿mepodrias explicar que pasa aqui?**

 **Noodle le explica la situasion**

 **Russel:esta bien los dejare estar bien pero que no te bese nina ti ni a ella enfremte de mi**

 **Noodle:eata bien...**

 **Cyborg noodle se quedo dormida en una cilla a un lado de 2-D para cuidarlo**

 **2-D:amor dijo con voz devil tocandole la pierna**

 **Cyborg noodle:¿qu-que pasa? Dijo frotandose los ojos**

 **2-D:¿me traes gelatina?**

 **Cyborg noodle:si amor espera**

 **Cyborg noodle le pide gelatina a russel regresa con 2-D y se la da**

 **Cyborg noodle:toma amor aqui esta**

 **2-D:muchas gracias y comienza a comer ¿cuanto toempo estare en reposo?**

 **Cyborg noodle:10 dias**

 **2-D:esta bien...**

 **Cyborg noodle:duerme ya ...**

 **2-D:esta bien termina de comer su gelatina y trata de dormir...**

 **10 aburridos dias despues...**

 **2-D-:¡PORFIN YA PUEDO SALIR!**

 **Noodle:mejor quedate un dia mas de reposo por si acaso**

 **2-D:no yo quiero salir ya**

 **Noodle:¿a donde?**

 **2-D:con tigo y cyborg noodle**

 **Noodle:¿por que?**

 **2-D:hoy cumplimos 4 años ●_●**

 **Noodle:¡ES VERDAD! A donde iremos**

 **2-D:es una sorpresa**

 **Noodle:mmmmmm**

 **2-D:jeje saldremos por la noche asi que dormire todo el dia**

 **Noodle:vale te dejo**

 **2-D:adios**

 **Noodle sale de su habitasion**

 **2-D:te amo...**

 **Noodle:te amo..**

 **Al dia siguiente**

 **10 AM KONG STUDIOS**

 **Noodle:vamos amor ya es hora de levantarse**

 **Pero 2-D no esta en su habitasion**

 **Noodle se dirije a la habitasion de cyborg noodle pero tampoco estaba**

 **Noodle se puso triste y se fue a su habitasion**

 **1 hora despues**

 **2-D:: shh no agas ruido**

 **Noodle finge estar dormida**

 **2-D y cyborg noodle e tran a ver a noodle le dejan sus regalos y 2-D le da un beso**

 **Y se marchan noodle abre los ojos prende la luz y abre sus regalos los cuales eran un traje negro una pulsera que decia:te amo noodle eres es** **pecial para mi**

 **Noodle baja a donde estan 2-D y cyborg noodle**

 **2-D:o ya despertaste**

 **Cyborg noodle:buenos dias**

 **Noodle:gracias**

 **2-D:feliz aniversario mi amor**

 **Noodle le sonrio y le da un besoas**

 **2-D:pero por alguna casualidad muy gfnado hoy cumplo 3 meses con cyborg noodle jeje**

 **Noodle:salgamos los tres**

 **2-D:cyborg noodle y yo ya platicamos y quedamos en que primero saldria con tigo y despues con ella**

 **Noodle:vale por que seria raro salir los 3 por el aniversarios**

 **2-D:lo se**

 **(FLASH BACK)**

 **2-D:las amo y besa a las 2**

 **Señora:hum que niño tan desvergonazado tendria quendarte pena aserle eso a estas 2 hermosas nenas**

 **(FIN DEL FLASH BACK)**

 **Cyborg noodle:yo dormire en lo que regresan**

 **Noodle y 2-D van a su habitasion para dormirla**

 **Noodle:descansa le da un beso en la frente**

 **2-D:descansa amor yblemda un beso**

 **2-D y noodle esperaron a que durmiera para irse**

 **10 minutos**

 **se levantaron y se fueron a comer a un restaurante**

 **2-D y noodle terminaron de comer y se fueron a un parque de diveriones (como siempre -.-)**

 **Al regresar a los kong studios eran las 9 PM**

 **2-D se dirije a la habitasion de cyborg noodle**

 **2-D:amor d** **espierta ya es hora**

 **Cyborg noodle:vale dijo bostesando**

 **2-D y cyborg noodle se despiden de noodle y se van**

 **(Cyborg noodle lo queroa violar asi que ...**

 **Pero 2-D dijo nel nin vergas yo soy un hombre que se respeta XD)**

 **Cyborg noodle:¿a donde iremos amor?**

 **2-D:tu solo espera**

 **2-D y noodle llegan a un lugar donde venden autos**

 **Cybor noodle:¿qu-que es esto?**

 **2-D:te comprare un auto amor**

 **Cyborg noodle:pero no se usarlo**

 **2-D:yo te enseñare ^-^**

 **Cyborg noodle:bueno esta bien pero ¿cual?**

 **2-D:el que mas te** **guste**

 **Cyborg noodle escojio un carro negro muy simple**

 **2-D:buena eleccion amor**

 **2-D de regreso le enseño a manejr aprensio muy rapido llegaron a los kong studios y al abrir la cochera vio un carro que le gusto mas**

 **Cyborg noodle:¿de quien es ese carro? Dijo celosa**

 **2-D:es de noodle**

 **Cyborg noodle:¡YO QUIERO ESE!**

 **2-D:lo siento ese es de noodle**

 **Cyborg noodle salio del carro y se fue a su habitason**

 **Cyborg noodle:¿por que le compra lo mejor a ella? ¿es por que es humana?...**

 **Noodle se dirije a la haitason de cyborg noodle**

 **Toc toc**

 **Cyborg noodle:¿quien es? Limpiandose las lagrimas**

 **Noodle:soy yo ¿puedo pasar?**

 **Cyborg noodle:¡LARGATE!**

 **noodle:porfabor dejame pasar**

 **Cyborg noodle:¡QUE TE LARGES TE ODIO!**

 **noodle pasony la abraso con mucha fuerza**

 **Noodle:porfabor dime que tienes asi podre ayudarte**

 **Cyborg noodle:no,tu no puedes ayudarme puea tu eres mi problema**

 **Noodle:¿por que dices eso?**

 **Cyborg noodle:stuart te da lo mejor y a mi me da lo peor**

 **Noodle:claro que no**

 **Cyborg noodle:y lo ase porque,porque ¡TU ERES HUMANA Y YO NO!**

 **Noodle:eso no tiene nada que ver con que te ame o no el te ama mas a ti que ami ...**

 **Cyborg noodle le da una bofetada toma las llaves del auto y sale uyendo lo mas rapido que puede**

 **Cyborg noodle mientras manejaba se le acabo la gasolina y tubo que irse a pie**

 **Cyborg noodle pensaba:por que,por que,¿por que dice eso?**

 **La toman del cuella y la electrocutan la meten a una camioneta y se marchan...**

 **BUENO ESTE CAPITULO QUE ES ALGO LARGO JEJE LO SUBO ANTES POR QUE MAÑANA NO PODRE**

 **SUBIR CAPITULONTRATARA DE SUBIR 2-3 CAPIULOS DIARIOS COMENTEN SI LES ESTA**

 **GUSTANDONLA SERIE BUENO ¡ADIOS!**


	34. Capitulo 34:confusion

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN PERDON SI E ESTADO AUSENTE PEROOOO ME SENTIA MUY MAL BUENO HOY ME SIENTO MEJOR ASI QUE AQUI LES DEJO**

 **EL EPISODIO 34:CONFUSION ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

 **Cyborg noodle:¿donde estoy?**

 **¿?:esto es por lo que le as escho a mis amigos le da un golpe en el rostro tirandola (esta amarrada a una silla)**

 **Cyborg noodle:¡DEJAME IR O LO LAMENTARAS!**

 **¿?:como lo lamentare**

 **Cyborg noodle:me van a venir a rescatar ya lo veras**

 **¿?:¿quien te rescatara? ¿la tu original o ese idiota sin ojos?**

 **Cyborg noodle:si ellos me rescataran**

 **¿?:¿lo aran despues de lo que dijiste e isiste?**

 **Cyborg noodle:¿tu como sabes eso?**

 **¿?:jajajja los e observado desde ase tiempo y sus idas son tan pateticas**

 **¿?2:dejala ir**

 **¿?:quien eres**

 **Murdoc:jajajaja tu ya lo sabes asi que dejala ir**

 **¿?:pero ella as-**

 **Murdoc le da un golpe en el rostro**

 **Murdoc:dije que la dejes ir**

 **¿?s-si señor**

 **Desata a cyborg noodle para dejarla ir con murdoc**

 **Murdoc:nunca vuelvas a hacer eso y menos en este lugar no caminespor aqui y menos de noche**

 **Cyborg noodle:orden recibida...**

 **Al regresar a los kong studios**

 **2-D:nunca vuelvas a hacer eso te amo...**

 **Murdoc pensaba:¿khé carajo?**

 **Noodle:nunca los agas eso**

 **2-D:besa a cyborg noodle**

 **Noodle besa a 2-D**

 **Murdoc pensaba:¿que esta pasando aqui?**

 **Se despiden de murdoc y se van a dormir a la misma cama**

 **Murdoc:hay por dios ¿que esta pasando aquI? ya me confundi ¿estara bien que los deje asi?...**

 **murdoc se fue a dormir**

 **Russel llego en la madrugada y comenzo a preparar un festin**

 **10 AM KONG STUDIOS**

 **Russel:¡EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!**

 **murdoc no estaba...**

 **Noodle,cyborg noodle y 2-D bajaron**

 **2-D:bienbeni-**

 **Lo detubo ver ese festin e la mesa**

 **2-D:bienvenido... dijo mietras babeaba**

 **Noodle se sorprendio al igual que cyborg noodle**

 **Despues de desayunar (no se comieron ni la mitad)**

 **Russel:los quiero a los 3 mietras los abrasaba**

 **2-D:¿a que viene esto?**

 **Noodle:nosotras tambien te queremos russel**

 **Cyborg noodle lo abraso y sonreia mucho...**

 **2-D se solto de russel**

 **Russel:¿qu-que pasa?**

 **2-D mietras miraba abajo salio de los kong studios prendio un cigarrillo y comemzo a llorar**

 **2-D:¿que es esto por que recuerdo eso? Dijo llorando**

 **(Flash back)**

 **¿?:quedate aqui,te amo stuart adios... (dijo sonriente una mujer)**

 **¿?:te amamos stuart quedate aqui y no agas ruidos adios no nos olvides... (dijo un hombre sonriendo)**

 **(Fin del flash back)**

 **2-D:¡POR QUE!**

 **su grito se escucho asta adentro**

 **Russel,noodle y cyborg noodle salieron para ver que pasaba pero 2-D avia perdido la razon reia ylloraba al mismo tiempo**

 **A noodle y a cyborg noodle les dio mucho miedo diaron 3 pasos asia a tras russel al ver eso trata de calmar a 2-D**

 **Russel:2-D tranquilo**

 **2-D:jajaja alejate de mi jajaja sonreia como un psicopata**

 **Russel:tranquilo viejo calmate**

 **2-D:jajaja te dije que te jajajaja alejaras jajaj dijo corriendo y dandole un golpe en el rostro**

 **Russel:que te pasa tu no eres mi 2-D**

 **2-D se desmayo ...**


	35. Episodio 35:cordura

**HOLA COMO ESTAN ESPERO ESTEN MUY BIEN AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 35:LA CORDURA ESPERO LES GUSTE ¡ADIOS!**

 **Kong studios 10 AM**

 **2-D despierta con un fuerte dolor de cabeza**

 **2-D:¡AAAA MIERDA QUE ME PASO!**

 **2-D:baja y saluda a russel pero russel se cubrio 2-D extrañado pregunta**

 **2-D:¿que pasa russ?**

 **Russel:mas bien que te pasa a ti**

 **2-D:nada ahora quenise mal**

 **Russel:¿no te acuerdas lo que paso ayer?**

 **2-D:no**

 **2-D:que pa-**

 **(Flash back)**

 **2-D:jajajaja alejate de mi jajaja**

 **Russel:tranquilo viejo calma**

 **2-D:jajajaa te lo dije jaaja**

 **(Fin del flash back)**

 **2-D:¡GOLPEAME!**

 **russel:¿que?**

 **2-D:¡QUE ME GOLPEES NO QUIERO QUE ESTO QIEDE ASI!**

 **noodle y cyborg noodle bajaron rapidamente al escuchar eso**

 **2-D:¡NO SE METAN! ¡RUSSEL GOLPEAME AHO-**

 **russel lo golpeo fuertemete del rostro**

 **2-D:gracias ahora estamos a mano extendiendo su braso para estrechar su mano**

 **Russel:si jeje le da una mano en señal de paz**

 **2-D se fue a su habitasion**

 **2-D:mierda estoy perdiendo la cordura creo que ...**

 **2-D estando en la puerta de los kong studios grita**

 **2-D:¡ADIOS CHICOS! ¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO TENGO QUE IR A UNA PARTE!**

 **se fue a la ciudad**

 **Ya en la ciudad**

 **2-D:donde esta el psiquiatrico mas cercano ...**

 **Encontro uno**

 **2-D:hola,buenas tardes**

 **Resepsiomista:¿en que le puedo ayudar hoy?**

 **2-D:necesito que me internen**

 **Resepsionista:por cual razon o emfermedad?**

 **2-D le explico lo que paso**

 **Resepsionista:esta bien que bien que vino voluntaria mete pase a la oficina 4**

 **2-D:muchas gracias ...**

 **2-D se dirijia a la oficina 4**

 **Toc toc**

 **Doctor:pase**

 **2-D:buenas tardes pas y se sento**

 **Doctor:¿en que le puedo ayudar?**

 **2-D le explico todo**

 **Doctor:mmmmm estomes muy grabe tome escribio una receta y se la dio**

 **2-D:gracias**

 **El doctor le dijo que dias tenia que asistir y a que horas 2-D se retiro y fue a los kong studios**

 **Murdoc:que bueno que llegas ya vamos a grabar la cansion latin simon ...**

 **BUENO PERDONEN SI ES MUY CORTO PERO TENGO QUE HACER ALGUNAS COSAS BUENO ALRATO SUBIRE UNO MAS ¡ADIOS!**


	36. Episodio 36:el comienzo dd la locura

**HOLA YA REGRESE DEL DOCTOR ASI QUE ESCDIBIRE OTRO CAPITULO PARA COMPENSAR LO CORTO QUE FUE EL OTRO BUENO**

 **AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 36:ADIOS A LA CORDURA BUENO ¡ADIOS!**

 **Murdoc:nos vamos en un rato coman bien**

 **2-D:esta bien...**

 **Cyborg noodle:¿a donde fuiste mi amor?**

 **2-D:luego hablare con ustedes dijo marchandose a su cuarto**

 **2-D se puso una camisa de fuerza para el video per el se sentia tan comodo en ella..**

 **En la grabasion:**

 **Get up**  
 **If you wanna survive**  
 **Get oh so alive**  
 **In your life everything**  
 **Falling out the sky on top of you**  
 **Now what you do**

 **Set yourself up now**  
 **It's the love of your life**  
 **Shead** **a lead on me**  
 **All** **I know before it's gone**  
 **I always feel** **it's** **getting me** ** _down_**

 **When nothings wrong**

 **What's the matter with me?**  
 **What's the matter with me, me, me**

 **Give up**  
 **If you wanna survive**  
 **Pick the sun back up**  
 **You got to get on the song, lowly**  
 **What's the point**  
 **It's funny till your left to kill yourself**  
 **In this town**

 **So what's the matter with me?**  
 **What's the matter with me**  
 **What's the matter with me**  
 **What's the matter with me, me, me**

 **Despues de la grabasion**

 **Noodle:wuaaa quedo genial ^.^ ¿que opinas mi amor?**

 **2-D:esta bien me gusto**

 **Russel:mejor vamonos tengo hambre**

 **Murdoc:¡OTRA VEZ! ¡ESTAS COMIENDO MUCHO!**

 **Russel:estoy en cresimiento jeje**

 **Murdoc:pero e pansa jajaja**

 **Russel le da un golpe y se va**

 **Murdoc:por dios no soporta ni una broma**

 **Noodle:ya vamonos**

 **2-D cae al suelo**

 **En la mente de 2-D (esta wuini poo bailando ok no XD)**

 **¿?:dejame salir**

 **2-D:qu-quien eres**

 **¿?:jajaja soy tu locura que quiere salir a divertirse un poco dejame salir**

 **2-D:¡NO TU DAÑARAS A LA GENTE QUE AMO!**

 **Locura:jajaja ahora dejame salir idiota**

 **2-D:¡NUNCA! Espera que es eso espera ¡ AAAAAA !**

 **2-D despierta**

 **2-D:hola linda quiero que ...**

 **Noodle se pone muy roja**

 **Noodle:¿e-encerio?**

 **2-D:si eso es lo que quiero**

 **2-D no era 2-D solo era el cuerpo de 2-D pero realmente era la locura controlandolo 2-D luchaba por salir pero el no podia salir de ayi**

 **Pues la locura era parte de el y para poder controlarla el necesitaba dejar de temerle lo cual el nunca podria dejar de hacer ...**

 **BUENO PERDON POR HACERLO TAN CORTO OTRA VES PERK ME TENGO QUE IR ¡ADIOS!**


	37. Episodio 37:¿el final?

**HOLA PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO FELISITAR POR SU CUMPLE AÑOS A ALEJANDRA (ARWUENITA) TE QUIERO MUCHO TE MANDO UN BESO Y UN FUERTE ABRASO Y PUES**

 **SE QUE TU CUMPLE FUE AYER PERO ESTABA HOSPITALISADO JEJE ASI QUE HOY TE FELICITO BUENO ESTE CAPITULO EL CAPITULO FINAL DE ESTA SEXY SERIE**

 **ESTE SERA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTA TEMPORADA DESCANSARE UN MES Y CONTINUARE CON LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA BUENO ¡ADIOS!**

 **12 PM KONG STUDIOS**

 **toc toc toc**

 **Noodle:pase**

 **2-D entra pero ¿realmente era 2-D?...**

 **Noodle:¿que pasa amor?**

 **¿?:tu sabes que es lo que pasa dice besandola y tocandola..**

 **Noodle:para,nos van a oir**

 **¿?:sera rapido se que quieres**

 **Noodle:esta bien...**

 **30 minutos despues**

 **¿?:me voy a mi habitasion espero esto se repita siempre**

 **Noodle:esta bien descansa**

 **Locura:jejeje esto estubo genial**

 **2-D:¡DEJAME SALIR!**

 **Locura:¡NUNCA! ¡NUNCA ME DEJAS SALIR A DIVERTIRME!**

 **2-D:¡ESO ES POR QUE NO SABES UTILISAR MI CUERPO Y APARTE SIEMPRE QUE SALES HACES ALGUNA ESTUPIDES!**

 **Locura:JAJAJAJA ¡YO SE OCUPARLO A LA PERFECCION!**

 **2-D:mejor duerme ahora para que no pase nada malo**

 **Locura:no,no,no,no aqui el que controla soy yo mejor ire a divertirme**

 **2-D:as lo que quieras pero no me pidas ayuda despues**

 **La locura sale de los kong studios y se va hasia la ciudad en busca de "diversion"**

 **La Locura estubo asiendo de las sullas golpeando gente y buscando mujersuelas y alcohol**

 **Locura:aaaaa no me puedo mover dijo quejandose**

 **2-D:te lo dije no sabes ocupar mi cuerpo no as comido,no as dormido no as tomado agua no sabes ni dormir bueno para nada**

 **Locura:claro que puedo mira se tira al suelo cerrando sus ojos y asiendo ronquidos**

 **2-D:eso no es domir**

 **Locura:bueno prefiero sentirme asi que dejarte el control**

 **De repente llegan a los kong studios**

 **Locura:me quedare un rato a fuera para fumar**

 **Saca un cigarrillo y lo prende**

 **2-D:dejame el control si no vamos a desapareser**

 **Locura:de-desapareser dijo muy asustado**

 **2-D:si si no le das unos cuidados especiales al cuerpo vamos a desapareser**

 **Locura:esta bien te lo dejare pero...**

 **2-D:¿que pasa?**

 **Locura:promete que me dejaras salor de ves en cuando**

 **2-D:esta bien esta bien**

 **la locura dejo de atormentar a 2-D**

 **2-D:es hora de acabar con este sufrimiento ...**

 **2-D se dirijio asia el edifisio mas alto que avia cerca...**

 **Subio las escaleras llorando dijo**

 **2-D:te amo noodle nunca me olvides**

 **Se levanta y se para en el borde de el edificio**

 **2-D:adios a todos ... dino tirando su ultimo cigarrillo**

 **BUENO ME GUSTARIA DECIRLE A ALEJANDRA QUE ESPERO QUE SE LA AYA PASADO MUY BIEN EN SU CUMPLE AÑOS Y BUENO QUE LE MANDO UN BESO**

 **Y UN FUERTE ABRASO BUENO AQUI TERMINA LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA ME TOMARE UN DESCANSO PARA PENSAR EN NUEVAS IDEAS BUENO ¡ADIOS!**

 **(KOS DEJARE EN SUSPENSO XD XD XD)**


End file.
